Rachel's Pretty BIG Secret
by Sweet Smiles Mellie
Summary: What will Rachel do when she feels like she has no one anymore? When she feels like everything is going to be taken away from her? What's the real reason why she feels betrayed by Kurt and Santana? She's going home to the end of the Glee club? Can she trust him to help her, will he know what to do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Going Home While Feeling Alone

She just didn't understand. I guess they just assumed she was back to the old Rachel. When in reality, she was just moody, emotional and felt more alone than ever. She lost the love of her life and she was hiding a secret that she was afraid to reveal. How could she tell people? She lied to Santana when she first found out. She knew sooner or later that the truth would come out but it haunted her that she would be going through all of this alone. Why did this have to happen? She dreamed of her happy ending with Finn. She made a mistake when she decided to get with Brody but she was hurting. She cried every single night when she was Brody, she cried for Finn. She felt like her love wasn't enough for him to stay in New York with her. She can't believe that he thought she would want to be a star without him but know that he's gone forever, she has the drive now more than ever to make him proud of her. Every night, she sleeps with the engagement ring he gave her. He never knew but she managed to steal some of his clothing while they were dating and now more than ever, it comforted her to even sleep in his old shirts. They fit her really big but she felt his presence there with her every night. Now, she had to move out of the apartment she once shared with Kurt and Santana because she felt betrayed. They didn't understand why, they just thought she was being selfish. Didn't they understand that Finn let her go so she can be this big star and that's all that she wants. She wanted to tell them the truth but when Santana took the understudy for Funny Girl and Kurt didn't even bother to stick up for her after all they've been through together, she just wanted to get away from them. She thought she knew him better than that but she's doubting herself. Don't they understand that she had to say goodbye to her true love? Don't they understand that she's going through the biggest change of her life right now?

Rachel went clothes shopping for her reunion with the old Glee club. They lost at Nationals and Sue finally managed to get rid of the Glee club. She can't believe it, Glee is going to end. Yes, she knows that she isn't a part of the Glee club. I mean, she's in college now and rehearsing for Funny Girl but if it wasn't for and that Glee club, would she be where she is now? They helped her in so many ways. She met the love of her life and made some friends. It's going to be hard to say bye permanently to that part of her life. She always dreamed that Finn would take over after he finished college and she would come home to him when she lived out her dream on Broadway and won a Tony award. Start her family with him when they both got their dreams accomplished. Now, she was going home alone for the first time since sang "Make you feel my love" in the choir room. Puck had been checking up on her every once in a while to see how she was doing. She would lie to him, of course. She didn't want to tell him that she was miserable and feeling alone. She didn't tell him how she would sleep in Finn's old tshirts, or call Finn's cellphone to hear his voice mail, watch old competition videos or even that every night she would write memories down so she would never forget him. She also didn't tell him how she had hid a secret from everyone including her dads. But, she felt like the news she was hiding wasn't something that she should tell him on the phone anyway. If she could talk to anybody about it, it was going to be Puck. Besides Finn, he was a person who understood and he was Finn's best friend so he would know what to do.

Rachel stopped by Claire's to look at some jewelry when she remembered when Puck helped stage a intervention so she wouldn't go through getting a nose job to match more like Quinn's. She loved that "Barbravention" because she saw how much they cared about her embracing her nose. She even remembered when she saw Finn dancing in the dance mob. I don't think nobody knew the real reason was because she wanted to be more like Quinn. She was just so beautiful and she felt that's why Finn wanted to be with her again. I mean, later she found out it was because Finn felt bad for the previous year and he wanted to make up for it. She was still wearing the engagement ring that Finn gave her when he proposed. Remembering his words when he asked her to marry him, "Let's face it, I got high school hero, life zero written all over me. Except for one thing, you. You're like this beacon of light guiding me thru the dark. You're like this big gold star and for some bizarre reason you choose to let me love you. And I feel like I can convince you to let me keep doing that, I'm going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay." But remembering the way he proposed to her, hurt her. If he really felt that why than why did he let her go that day at the train station? Why did she let him? She knew she should have fought more for his love. Yes, he decided to join the army and she couldn't follow him but maybe there was more that she could've done. Maybe when he came back to her a couple of months later, she should not have hunted him down at McKinley and broke up with him. She shouldn't have let her emotions get to her. She knew that they belonged together. When she started to get teary eyed in Claire's, she decided that she should go to Macy's to get some new clothes. She needed them right now after all especially she felt like she needed a new change. She needed form fitting clothes but for the right reasons, no more short skirts. She got all her bags and went back home. While she was walking back to the apartment she was sharing with Elliot was weird. How did it come to her staying with a member of her former band. He hated when she called him her best gay. But, she needed someone to call that since she took it back from Kurt for his betrayal. She had to get back to the apartment and get packing. It was going to be so hard to be back home ALONE now that she didn't have Kurt to help her. She didn't think she was going to be able to make it through. Well, that's if she didn't get a hold of him. Maybe he could pick her up from the airport especially since she needed his advice and talk to him.

"Hey, I need your help with something?" Rachel said into the phone after it rang for a couple of seconds. "Do you think you can pick me up from the airport? Yes. Oh, and I need to talk to you about something. I feel like you're the only one I can talk to. No I don't. Well, I don't want to get into what happened right now, I'll explain it to you when I see you. Thanks a lot. It means a lot to me."


	2. Chapter 2: Rachel's Back In Ohio

Chapter Two: Rachel's back in Ohio

Her plane landed at Dayton International Airport. She couldn't believe she was back here again. The last time she was here she promised herself that she wasn't ever going to go back. It wasn't her home anymore, not without Finn. But, she felt like she owed it to The Glee club and to show support. When she landed, her heart already filled with ache and her hand went to her stomach. She doesn't know if she's sick from the short trip from New York to Ohio or if it's because this town just brings her heartache. She's looking around to see if she can spot him so he could help her get her luggage. She can't find him anywhere, so she looks at her phone at the last text message she sent him that said "Remember. Please pick me up at 4:00 at the airport, if you can't make it, let me know." so she's confused as to why he hasn't made it yet. She was afraid that he just decided he didn't want to pick her up and take her back to Lima. I mean it was an hour drive to the airport and just to pick her up and take her back to Lima. That's when she heard him..

"What's UP, Berry?" He said. She turned around to face him.

"OH MY GOSH, Puck! You scared me!" Rachel said with concern on her face. She thought she was going to fall down from the spin she made to face him. She was surprised to see that he no longer had his mohawk and that he was wearing a uniform. She was confused as to when he joined the service. Was that a Air Force uniform that he was wearing? "I couldn't find you for a second, I thought you changed your mind on me."

"No, I told you I would pick you up and I meant that. I was just running late because I had to try to rush over here straight from school. Is everything okay?" He replied, looking at her with a puzzle look on his face. He didn't know what it was about her but she seemed different, she had this new aura around her. It looked as if she got more curves on her as well even though she already had a little bit of a curvy body. He was also curious as to why she called him to pick her up and not her dads or other friends, or why she didn't just get a ride home with Kurt and Santana.

"Yes, well sort of. Ugh, it's a long story. I was hoping to tell you about it over dinner or something, I mean if you want to join me." Rachel said, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She was getting nauseous and needed something to settle her stomach.

"Sure, Berry. What do you have in mind?" he replied.

"Well, somewhere private. I have to talk to you about some things. Besides, I need a really good homemade hamburger with bacon and fries." Rachel said. Right after she said that she wished she could rewind time and take back the last part. She just hoped he didn't catch her mistake in what she just said. But than she thought well it's Puck, she didn't think he paid to much attention to her anyway.

"I thought you were a vegetarian." Puck said, confused. "Did you change on us since you have hit the big city of New York?" He nudged at her. She let out a simple laugh.

"Well, some things do change, you know?" She said, disappointed that she let something slip like that. But he didn't think it was nothing more than the fact that New York changed Rachel. He hadn't seen her since the wedding and she's pretty sure that Finn told him about what happened that night. She didn't get a chance to talk to him when she visited McKinley. She was just too emotional and so thankful she had Kurt by her side during that terrible time of having to say goodbye.

"Well, I got my own little place. So if you want, you can come over and I can make those burgers for us. Then, you can tell me what's going on with you and why you aren't living with Kurt anymore? Also, why it seems like you lost that sparkle in your eyes." Puck said to Rachel.

"Okay, well I have to get my luggage first. Do you think you can help?" Rachel asked, with that cute pout she tends to do when she thinks she is going to be told no. "Then, you can tell me you joined the Air Force?"

As he was driving Rachel back to his place so they could eat, he started to tell Rachel about his idea of joining the Air Force in honor of Finn. He wanted to make him proud, be the man that Finn saw in him. Rachel listened to him talk about how Finn changed his life and how he wanted to live a life that would make his best friend/brother from another family proud of him. All she could think of was how was she going to tell him her secret. She didn't know if she could tell him. But, she knew that she had to so he could help her. After driving for about 15 minutes, he pulled into an apartment building. She looked around, confused. Lima was about an hour drive away from the aiport. She always complained about the fact that Dayton was the nearest place for her to get on the plane to and from New York.

Well, Puck saw the confusion on her face. He laughed, "Don't worry, Berry. Nothing bad is going to happen. I live here in Dayton while I go to school. But, if you want, I can take you to Lima."

"No, it's okay. It's hard to even be in the state of Ohio, I can't imagine being back in Lima. I haven't had the courage to visit my dad's since everything happen. Lima isn't home for me anymore. All it does is remind me of all that I've lost. I just replay everything in my head that went wrong." Rachel said, she tried to fight back the tears. "This place looks really nice."

Puck showed her his apartment. She had to say he did seem more grown up than the Puck she knew from high school. She liked this Puck, not that she didn't like the bad boy Puck. But he had a more mature side to him that she admired and respected. She could tell how much Finn's death affected him as well. He had pictures of him and Finn in frames in the living room. He had even had pictures of The New Directions performing. She was amazed.

"Yeah, I miss him everyday. There was no greater man than Finn." Puck told her as he saw her looking amazed with the pictures he had. "I don't think if it was for Finn, I would have joined the Glee club and grew up to be a man instead of a douche. I never understood how he could forgive me so easy because I don't think I would have been able to do the same if the roles had been reversed."

"Yeah he was the greatest man alive." She replied.

"What's wrong, Berry? Something is different about you. Like I said you don't seem to have that spark in your eye anymore." Puck questioned Rachel as she sat down on the couch.

"Have you ever regretted anything you've done to Finn, I mean now that he is gone and you can't apologize. Ever wish that there was things that you could take back? Give anything and everything to have him back?" Rachel said, as her eyes looked as they were about to tear up.

"We all wish there was something we could take back. Words we could take back. Time we wasted. But last time I checked you and Finn were good on Valentine's day at the wedding. Did something bad happen after that? I know that you lost Finn but what's making you feel this horrible and guilty about his death. You know that he loved you more than anything. I know that he did from when we were sharing a dorm together and he still talked about you and had pictures of you. He always said that soon you and him would be back together, get married and live happily ever after. He was working hard in college to make you proud of him. So he could follow his dreams while you were following yours. He said he let you go to New York and be on your own so that you wouldn't resent him in the future." Puck said trying to figure out what was going on in her head. She was usually so easy to read but for some reason she wasn't that way anymore.

"I just wonder and think. Would have life been different for me and Finn if we would have gotten married? Or if he wouldn't have let me go to New York without him? How about when he came to see me in New York but went back to Lima? We wasted time apart instead of being together because I decided to break up with him. I thought that if I broke up with him, he would decide that he would fight for me and come to New York to be with me. When that didn't happen, I got with Brody due to the fact that I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to fill the heartache and the empty hole Finn left in my heart. I tried to make up for it on Valentine's day and tried to get him to see that I wanted to be with him and for him to fight for me, fight for me like he did when he saw that I was with Jesse. Even when we hooked up that night at the wedding and I flew back to New York, I waited day and night for him to call me. I thought it meant nothing to him til I found out he flew to New York just to beat up Brody when he found out who he was. Than, after that we kept in touch while he tried to get his teaching degree. You know I thought we would be back together in no time, you know? I thought it was just us, seeing how our life would be without each other. It's like when he got with Quinn and I was alone, wanting him. He realized that he didn't want her but that he was so in love with me and not her. He said we were tethered. I thought it was going to be like that with me and Brody. I was just trying to see how if I would want a relationship with someone other than Finn. Now I regret it, regretting wasting time. Do you think Finn knew how much I loved him, like really loved him. He said we were love at first sight, though I did freak him out at our first Glee rehearsal but I touched his heart when he heard me sing. He said he always fell in love with me more when I sang cause I sang with such emotion. All I ever wanted was to be with him. Even when we weren't together, I really thought we would spend the rest of our lives together. He was my person. I had our future all planned out. I wish he was here but I guess in a way, he is." Rachel said starting to get tears in her eyes. "Puck, I have to tell you something. I have to tell you a secret. Something I am so scared to tell anyone. I mean I know that I have to tell them eventually but how will I do that? How will I tell anyone and everyone? I don't think I can do it and possibly lose everything? I've already lost the love of my life. I need your help, please say you will help me."


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel Tells Puck

Chapter Three: Rachel Tells The Secret To Puck

Puck looked at Rachel more confused than ever. He didn't know why she was talking the way she was. Of course, Finn loved Rachel. Everyone knew that Finn loved Rachel more than anything in the world. He felt like it was his duty to help Rachel with whatever she needed. He promised Finn that he would look out for her. Well, he didn't tell him to his face. But after the funeral when he went to visit Finn's grave, he promised that he would look out for her. He knew that is what he would want. It was time for him to step up and be a man, in any way that he could.

"Rachel, what is it? You know that I will help you in any way that I can." Puck told her, trying his best to comfort her.

"I'm afraid Puck. I'm so scared, I don't think I have been so scared of anything in my life. I have never felt more alone. I'm also scared I'm going to lose everything I've been working for since high school. I feel like I have no one. I can't talk to Kurt or Santana after what happened. Although, I should have seen it coming from Santana but still." Rachel said with tears in her eyes. "You know me and Finn hooked up at Mr. Schue's wedding. After that I couldn't find myself to have sex with Brody again, it was just gross in my mind and wrong because I was still in love with Finn. But, I couldn't just tell him to leave either cause I didn't want to be alone so he stayed there doing whatever he wanted to do. Every single night I cried for Finn, replaying our last night together. When we had sex at Mr. Schue's wedding, he didn't use protection. I didn't think we needed it cause it was Finn, you know? Puck, I'm pregnant..."

"What? Are you serious?" Puck replied. He didn't really know what to say, he never expected for Rachel to have a baby now. Due to the fact that he imagined Rachel having a baby when she finished following her dream and when she was married to Finn. Call him crazy but he always thought that those two crazy people would end up together in the end. He tried to calculate in his mind how far along Rachel would be. "Wait, so that means you are a little more than 3 months along."

"I'm 15 weeks so I'll be 4 months next week. You know that I didn't plan on this happening especially since I finally landed my dream role on Broadway playing Fanny. I was going to tell Finn about it, I just didn't know exactly how I was going to tell him. You know I had this plan in my head on how I was going to tell him about the baby. I was going to surprise him and have him meet me in the auditorium because it was as what I told him "our Jerusalem cause all our roads always led back there". We had our first meeting, our first kiss and our proposal in there. I was going to sing him the Britney Spears song "Someday (I will understand) have you heard it?" _(Nothing seems to be the way that it used to. Everything seems shallow. God give me truth in me. And tell me somebody is watching over me. And that is all I'm praying is that someday I will understand. In God's whole plan and what he's done to me. Oh but maybe someday I will breathe. And I finally see, I'll see it all in my baby) _After that I was going to hand him a shirt that said "Soon to be DADDY to a star". I knew he was going to have a little trouble understanding what that meant, he is Finn after all." Rachel said chuckling a little but tears filled in her eyes. "So I was going to hand him the ultrasound and tell him it seemed like you gave me a present for Valentines day. But when I finally got the courage to tell him, he was taken away from me. I felt like this baby was sent to me, like God knew what was going to happen and he gave me a piece of Finn. As a final gift. I would have given up everything for Finn and this baby. Now, I don't know what to do. I can't do this alone. It breaks my heart so much knowing that Finn isn't here to witness all the firsts. He is not here to put up with my mood swings. To feel the baby first kick. When I find out if it is a boy or girl. To just put up with me, he was the only one who could. He was the only who could make me want to be a better person." She finished. She knew that Finn would have done anything and everything for Rachel. He was always the only one who seemed to be able to put up with her and her craziness. Now, who was ever going to put up with that? Her needs to be right. Her needs to be in charge. Her needs to get what she wants when she wants them.

"Berry, you are never alone. You got a family behind you. When we were in Glee club, we became one. Sometimes, dysfunctional but a family regardless. I will be here for you, you're never going to be alone." Puck told her, grabbing her hand so she can know he meant it. "Why did you feel like you had to hide this? You didn't even tell Kurt, your dads or Carole and Burt?" he then asked her.

"No, I just don't know how to tell Carole or Burt. That is why I need your help. I want you to help me find a way to tell them. I couldn't tell Kurt or Santana not after what happened. I felt betrayed by what they did. I feel like Santana should have talked to me first and Kurt should have been more on my side. Then after what happened with me and Santana, I just couldn't." She said. She didn't know if Puck knew what happened. I don't think he kept in touch with Santana or Kurt anymore since they moved to New York.

"Of course, I'll help you tell anybody and everybody. But what happened with you and Santana?" Puck asked her. He was so curious as to what the drama was about. Besides, he wanted to switch the mood a little, he didn't want to see Rachel cry. That's the one thing he hated, he hated to see women cry.

"Well, when I was rehearsing for Funny Girl, you know it's been my dream to play Fanny since I was a little girl, the director told me that they had to get a understudy. I didn't understand why because we would never need one, I was willing to never miss a show. Yes, I know what you're thinking, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything." Rachel said looking at him like she could read his mind.

"Whoa, Berry, I never said anything." Puck said in defense.

"Sorry, defensive and emotional. Anyway, when we were auditioning for the understudy, I heard "Don't Rain On My Parade" start to play and in comes Santana singing the song. Not only did it upset me that she sang my signature song but that she did it the exact same way that I sang it at Sectionals." Rachel said, starting to use her famous hand motions. "I told Kurt about it and all he could say was that I didn't own the song and that she could sing it. He just couldn't understand that it's like she was doing it on purpose. When Santana came home, I confronted her about it. After it started to get heated, I even tried to walk away but no she had to follow me into my room telling me how I was jealous of her cause she was popular in high school and that she was always going to be better than me. But, what hit me is when she said I was short and that I was always going to be an awful person. I was fixing my bed when she said that and I got so angry that I turned around and slapped her really hard. The next day, I said that one of us had to move out. Since Kurt seemed to just be sticking up for Santana, I decided to leave."

Wow, when Rachel told Puck that she slapped Santana hard in the face, he just wanted to smile. He knew Santana and he knew how she could be especially with Rachel. A part of him was proud of Rachel for finally standing up to her and for herself. Simply because all during high school did Rachel sit back and let Santana insult her time after time. Rachel never did anything and he never understood why but now that she's pregnant and hormonal all the time, she finally did what she had probably been wanting to do since she found out that she slept with Finn and told her about it for revenge. Rachel looked at Puck in confusion because he was trying hard not to smile.

"What's funny, Puckerman?" Rachel asked getting angry because she thought he was laughing at her.

"I just can't believe that you slapped Santana, I honestly had been waiting for the day that you would. You had been holding it in for years now." Puck said.

"It's just I don't understand. Why did she have to go after that particular role? She never even showed interest in Broadway. I also just wish that she would have told me first instead of going behind back. Friends don't do that to each other." Rachel said.

"Would you have been okay with it if she had told you ahead of time?" Puck asked, afraid that she would snap on him. He remembered when Quinn was pregnant and her hormones made her even more crazy than what she already was.

"No, because I didn't think I would need an understudy but while we were auditioning for them, I was thinking that maybe it wasn't a bad idea since I was pregnant. I was even thinking of just not going through with it because of my pregnancy but I had to. I had to follow my dream. I wouldn't have been as mad with Kurt if he would have just understood why I was so angry." She told him.

"Well, maybe you should talk to them and I mean, talk. No yelling, no getting angry but being calm and rational. You're going to have to tell them eventually that you're pregnant and it's best to tell them how you feel." Puck said. "They can be there for you too."

"Wow, Puckerman. You really have changed. I like this new you." Rachel said smiling.

"Come on, let's cook dinner and figure out how we are going to tell Carole and Burt that you are expecting a baby Hudson." Puck said grabbing her hand so they could go to the kitchen and start cooking.

Puck and Rachel decided that it was best to tell Carole and Burt first then her dads then tell the old and new glee club her exciting but scary news. Rachel had never been more happy after she got food in her stomach. She was afraid to go back to Lima just yet. Besides, the glee club weren't going to be meeting up til Monday so that gave her the weekend to tell Carole, Burt and her dad's the news. She told Puck that he could drop her off at the nearest Hotel for the night so she could get out of his hair. He informed her that he wasn't going to have her be alone in some hotel when he had a perfectly good spare bedroom in his apartment. He used it when his mom would stay at his house, but to be honest he always hoped that Shelby would bring Beth over to spend time with him.

That night, Puck laid in bed and thought to himself. He saw this as his opportunity to step up and be the man that Finn knew he could be. He knew Finn better than anyone and he knew that this is what he would want, for Puck to be there for Rachel and help raise his baby. Maybe this was his chance to do things he couldn't do with Quinn and their daughter. He had to admit he still had a little bit of feelings for Rachel and he knew that Finn would rather see Rachel with him than any other person especially a jerk like Jesse or a escort like Brody. He especially knew Finn wouldn't want some stranger raising his kid but someone he knew and loved to be there. Right now, he was focused on being that man for Rachel, the one she needed, as a friend.

While Puck was laying in bed, Rachel tried to go to sleep. She felt a little relieved to finally let someone know that she was carrying Finn's baby. She thought about how relieved she was that Puck said that he would be there for her and the baby so she would never feel alone. She wished that Finn would have been there to help her cause he would have been the best dad. She always imagined and pictured herself as having been the one to discipline while Finn would be the pushover. But Puck was the next best thing. I mean, look at much he loved Beth. She knew he would be great help.

But that night, Rachel had a nightmare...

**Dream: She dreamed of when she flew from New York to Ohio to find Finn after he just left the apartment in the middle of the night. She was back in the auditorium with him. **

"_I'm sorry I just needed time to think."_

"_You had four months**. **I hated you for what you did to me at that train station."_

"_I was just trying to help you."_

"_I hated you. But then when I got to New York, I thought how much you love me and how hard that must have been for you. And I thought, this, this is what a man looks like, this is how a man loves. But you not telling me where you were for four months, and sneaking out before sunrise in the middle of the night without saying goodbye, that is not being a man, Finn."_

"_I'm trying to give you your freedom."_

"_I don't need you to give me my freedom. I'm a grown woman, I don't need you to hide from me, to keep me from doing what is right for me."_

"_Like that Brody guy?"_

"_I didn't do Brody, ok and don't you think that I would rather have been with you?"_

"_Well, didn't you say he was on Broadway, right? And he's got like 3% body fat? Who am I? I barely even graduated high school and my life has absolutely no direction"_

"_Don't you get it? No matter how rich or famous or successful I become. When it comes to you, I'm, I'm always gonna be that moon eyed girl who freaked you out at our first Glee rehearsal. You were the first boy who made me feel loved, and sexy, and visible. You are my first love and I want more than anything for you to be my last. But I can't do this anymore, at least not now. We're done."_

"_Wow. What am I going to do with my life? I don't have my girl, I don't have a job, I don't have a place in this world."_

"_You have you. And that's better than anyone else on the planet as far as I'm concerned." _

At that point, Rachel woke up and started crying. She tried to not be loud as she didn't want to wake up Puck but it was too late...

**FOR COPYRIGHT PURPOSES, THE DREAM SEQUENCE WAS THE SCENE FROM "THE BREAKUP" ALL CREDIT FOR THAT SCENE OF COURSE GOES TO THE WRITERS OF GLEE.**

(ALSO, I'M WRITING A STORY AS OF WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE SEEN HAPPEN ON GLEE. MY OPINION)


	4. Chapter 4: Rachel Tells Carole And Burt

Chapter Four: Rachel Tells Carole And Burt

After that rough night of crying into Puck's arms due to that terrible nightmare, she experienced her usual morning sickness. When she was living with Kurt and Santana, she was amazed that she was able to cover it up so well. She just hoped it wasn't going to be awkward between her and Puck now because of last night. She was in the middle of throwing up the hamburger she ate yesterday when Puck came running in. When he saw that she was throwing up, he grabbed her hair so it wouldn't keep getting in her face. Once she had stopped, Puck didn't even say a word but he left the room. She was so embarrassed and humiliated that he just left that she actually got a little sad. But when Puck came back, he was holding a glass of ice water with some crackers. He had remembered when Quinn was pregnant, she said those helped her somewhat with morning sickness. He would've gotten her some lollipops but it was too early in the morning for that. Rachel got relieved that she didn't scare him off so she smiled.

"Thanks Puck but you know you don't have to be nice to me. I didn't do anything to deserve this. I messed everything up." Rachel said to him. But, she couldn't even look him in the eye while speaking to him.

"I told you that I was going to be here to help you and I meant that. You are carrying the last piece of Finn that there is. I will help you in any way that I can. I care about you Berry, always have and always will. I know that this is what Finn would want. He would kick my ass or at least kick me if I didn't take care of you." Puck said, laughing. He thought about the last thing he said. He knew the only way Finn would kick his ass is if he didn't fight back but he had to admit that if Finn was fighting for the love of his woman, he would win. Nothing could hold him back from defending the honor of Rachel especially after Finn told Puck the story about him kicking Brody's ass. "Let's go eat breakfast. Got to feed baby Finn."

Rachel and Puck enjoyed a nice breakfast and talked about what happened last night. She told him how she was regretting the time her and Finn spent apart. She never thought she would be living in a world without him and how she got so depressed that she was about to give up on life. She told him that she couldn't win the game without him. Puck tried to convince her that Finn knew how much she loved him and had the same plan she had. She was the real reason why he wanted to do something with his life, he wanted to make her proud of him. Rachel and Puck than got dressed to hit the road for the drive to Lima to tell Carole and Burt about the baby. She was so nervous about finally revealing to them that she had the last part of Finn growing inside her.

Finally Rachel arrived at the Hudson-Hummel household. She had asked Puck if he could actually be there with her when she told them as a support system. She had called Carole in advance to say that she needed to speak with her. She just hoped that they would understand that she wasn't trying to exclude them from the baby's life but that she just didn't know how to tell them the big news. She hoped that they wouldn't hate her because she could've told them at the funeral or even after.

Rachel and Puck got out of the car. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When the door opened, she saw Carole standing in the door inviting her inside.

"Hey, sweetie. Hey, Puck. Come on in." Carole told them, stepping out of the way so they could enter.

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel." Rachel and Puck both said at the same time.

"Please, call me Carole." Carole responded right away. "I've missed you so much, Rachel."

Carole reached out to give Rachel a hug when tears started streaming down her face. There was something about speaking to Finn's mom that just made her cry.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Carole asked her as she wiped the tears away from Rachel's eyes.

"I just...can I speak to you and Mr. Hummel about something?" Rachel asked trying to stop the tears from forming but she just couldn't help it.

"I'll go get him but call him Burt sweetie. We were almost a family once and that sticks forever. You are like my daughter and always will be. Just take a sit in the living room and we will be right in." Carole said as she started to leave to get Burt.

"I can't do this Puck. How am I going to tell them that I am having their first grand kid? That I'm 15 weeks pregnant by Finn and I hid this from them? I don't want them to hate me. What if they hate me?" Rachel was whispering to Puck as they went into the living room.

"Puck! What's up? What are you doing here?" Burt said when he first entered the living room. He went to Puck. He gave him a hug and a pat on the back. "Sweetie, how are you?" He asked Rachel as he went to give her a hug. When he gave her a hug, he saw that she had been crying a little.

"Well, Rachel asked me if I could give her a ride over to talk to both of you." Puck answered Burt's question.

"What's going on sweetie?" Carole asked her again now that her husband was in the room with them.

"Please don't hate me, please don't hate me." Rachel started off with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sweetie, we could never hate you. Why would you ever think that we could hate you." Carole said, scooting over to be closer to Rachel.

"Because I've been hiding a secret. I just didn't know how I was going to tell you. I kept trying to get the courage to tell both of you but I was scared. Scared of what you would say. If you would hate me and want nothing to do with me. I don't know what Finn told you about us." Rachel said crying so hard that it was even hard for her to get the last sentence out.

"The last conversation that I had with my son, he told me that he was doing his best in college for you. To make you proud of him. To make him letting you go all worth it so you could follow your dream while he follows his. He said you and him were endgame. You were his girlfriend no matter what." Carole told Rachel trying her best to comfort her. She could see that she was struggling to come to terms with Finn's death as she was. "If you're wondering if he told us about Brody, he did. But, he said that he knew that you didn't truly love him so he knew it was a matter of time before you would be back with him and be his wife. He said he needed to let you realize that you loved him just as much as he loved you. He even told us about him flying all the way to New York just to beat him up after Santana called him to inform about what a scum Brody really was. He knew you were only with him to avoid being alone and Santana told him everything so he actually smiled when he got home. He knew you still wanted him but he said he needed to wait to make you proud."

When Rachel heard Carole said that, she broke down even more. She just hated herself. She hated herself for the lost time. The wasted moments. The broken promises. The regrets. She always thought she had all the time in the world to be with Finn like they were meant to be.

"Carole, Burt. I wish that I would've told you this sooner but I just didn't know how to. I don't want you to think that I was trying to hide this from you but when I lost Finn, I felt my world black out. I didn't know what I was going to do, I was so lost. I was holding onto a secret afraid that if revealed, I would lose absolutely everything. A couple months ago when me and Finn reunited, we got intimate with each other." Rachel said. At that time, she thought about what he said to her and completely broke down to her knees and placed her head in her hands.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Carole asked, bending down to the floor to be right next to Rachel.

"I hate myself. I hate myself...I had this perfect way to tell everyone, the one thing that I had all planned out to be one of the best days of my life after marrying Finn. I'll never understand why Finn was taken away when he was the best man that lived on this earth. He was my person. I was looking forward to the day I told him, the day that I told him that..." Rachel could barely keep it together without having to breathe hard between words. "I was pregnant by him. I was having his first kid, something that I knew he would have loved more than anything. I'm 15 weeks pregnant..." Rachel finally blurted out to her. She started to sob uncontrollably again and felt like she couldn't breathe.

Carole and Burt both looked at each other to make sure they heard her correctly. At that time, Puck looked at them and gave them both the slight nod to tell them she was telling the truth. They were shocked and surprised by the news that they were going to be grandparents. They had a piece of Finn left behind after all and that made them happier than they have been in a long time.

"We're gonna be grandparents?" Burt asked Rachel. He finally said something after just sitting there nervous as to what Rachel was going to tell them.

"Yes, please, please don't hate me!" Rachel said as she ran out of the living room.

Rachel ran into Finn's room. She just didn't know what to do or where to go since Puck was her ride here. When she got in there and sat on his bed, she wish that she hadn't ran in there. She hadn't been in there for a while and boy did it break her heart to be in there. She saw the pictures that he had and the picture of them kissing in the choir room. She went to lay on his bed, wishing he was there with her to hold her as his mom and step dad found out she was expecting his baby. But when she hit the pillow, something amazing happened. She felt this lighthearted presence and she felt like it was Finn laying down next to her letting her know that she was going to be okay. She knew at that moment, Finn was an angel watching over her and their baby. She placed her hand on her stomach and told her unborn baby that she was going to do whatever it took to take care of them and always tell stories of her dad.

In the living room, Carole and Burt were still in shock by the news they just received but not in a bad way but a very blessed unexpected surprise. Puck was telling them all that Rachel told him about the baby being Finn's and how she was scared to tell anybody because she was afraid she was going to lose everybody. She didn't know what to do. She was still emotional about losing Finn because she knew he would have loved being a daddy. Finn's parents were saying that Rachel was family, always has been and always be, no matter what. She was carrying on his legacy, his one and only child. His memory would carry on in that child. They decided it was best for them to go talk to Rachel so that she knew that they stood behind her.

Rachel heard a knock on the door and Finn's parents walking into his old room. She hoped they wouldn't get mad at her for not telling them sooner and that they didn't hate her for this.

"Rachel? Sweetie? We should talk?" Carole said as she entered the room.

"Yes, Rach. We should but before we say anything further, I hope you not that we do not hate you. Never could we hate you. You have always been family to us and you always will be. I know that if it wasn't for you, a lot of things in Finn's life would have been different. He would still be with someone who was using him, bullying him and not loving him the way that he should be loved. You're the one he planned on spending the rest of his life with, the one who truly loved him for who he was, the one who made him try to be a better man." Burt told Rachel.

"Yes, sweetie. We just wish that you would have known that you could have come to us sooner to just talk to us. We are always here for you and you're never alone. We are ecstatic that you're carrying our grandkid and having Finn's baby even though he can't be here physically to see his baby grow up, he is here in spirit watching over, proud. We love you and we will love this baby more than anything in this world. You're not alone. I promise, we are in this together." Carole finished saying when tears formed in her eyes. She realized that for the first time in a while, she was happy. Nothing could ruin her day.

Rachel, Carole, Burt and Puck all rejoined in the living room. Carole had asked Rachel if she could see the baby so Rachel took the sonogram out of her purse. Carole couldn't believe that Rachel had been so strong in going to the doctor's appointments on her own. She also couldn't believe that she hadn't told her dad's yet what was going on but she understood that Rachel was afraid of what they would say. They spent the rest of the time just talking and relieving old memories. They laughed and cried thinking of old times. Rachel told them about when Finn cooked for her for their anniversary as well as when they first met, had their first kiss, their first duet and so much more. Carole told Rachel about Finn's childhood and Burt talked about their memories of watching the game together. Even Puck joined in talking about his favorite memories of Finn. Before they left, Carole had asked Rachel if she knew if she was having a boy or girl when she said that she finds out next week. She wanted them to join her in finding out. She had names picked out but didn't want to reveal that til they found out what she was having.

When Puck and Rachel left that night, she felt relieved. It didn't hurt as much as she thought to talk about Finn again. She was smiling and laughing at all the wonderful stories they all shared with each other. Rachel told Puck that she wasn't ready to face her dad's yet because she wanted to handle it in portions or it would be too overwhelming. Since she wasn't yet ready to face her dad's about the pregnancy, she once again told Puck to drop her off at a hotel to stay the night. Puck wouldn't allow that so they took the hour trip back to Dayton and on the way over their, they talked and listened to old songs. They talked about their past this time when a song started playing that made Rachel smile.

"_Where it began, I can't begin to knowin'. But then I know it's growing strong. Was in the spring and spring became summer. Who'd have believed you'd come along. Hands, touchin' hands. Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you. Sweet Caroline. Good times never seemed so good. I've been inclined to believe they never would..."_

Puck saw Rachel smile when he realized what song was playing. They just talked about when he sang his first solo cause she wanted him to step up. After that hour drive, they arrived at Puck's apartment. They didn't eat at Carole and Burt's so Rachel told Puck since he cooked yesterday that she would make something to eat. While Rachel cooked, her and Puck just continued to talk about their old days in the Glee club. He admitted to Rachel that he really did have deep feelings for her when they were in the Glee club together but he didn't want to hurt her especially after he saw the way Finn hurt her to be with Quinn. He wasn't ready to change his bad boy ways when they were dating. But, everything he believed happened for a reason. After they finished eating, they watched a scary movie together. Rachel admitted to him that she loved scary movies even though she tend to get really scared easy, she couldn't stop watching them. She couldn't believe how close they were sitting next to each other but it was comforting to know that he was right there. If anyone understood how much she missed Finn, it would be Puck. He knew the past the both of them had and he understood it, more than anybody else could. When the movie was done, they said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways for the night.

That night, Rachel had another dream of Finn but this time but this time it was a good one..a memory from that night...

_**She had walked out of the restroom, when she heard..**_

"_**That's weird." so she turned around to find Finn, he continued with. "See traditionally, only single girls line up to catch the bouquet. She loves me." he said as he pulled a flower bud off. **_

"_**I am single"**_

"_**You live with a guy. She loves me not." **_

"_**Have you been drinking?"**_

"_**You know you are the one who told me to stop mopping around and being such a sad sack. She loves me and it got me thinking about Will and Emma. About how relationships are a lot like flowers. If you find the right seed, put it in good soil, give it water and sunlight..bam. Perfect bud. She loves me not. And then comes winter and the flower dies. But, if you tend that garden, spring will come along and that flower will bloom again. She loves me."**_

"_**Are you telling me that you want to be a gardener?"**_

"_**I'm asking you how can you live with a guy and still be single? She loves me not."**_

"_**Come on, It's New York. Okay? Haven't you ever seen Sex and The City? Brody and I had a very mature conversation. We just decided that were not going to put any labels on anything, worry about what we are."**_

"_**She loves me. So do you really believe all that stuff you tell yourself about no labels? And Mature conversations? Sex and The City? Really? She loves me not."**_

"_**You think I'm lying to you?"**_

"_**I think you're lying to yourself. She loves me. And I think that the reason you can't really commit to Brody is because you're still in love with someone else. She loves me not."**_

"_**You?"**_

"_**You and I both know how this thing ends. I don't know how or when. And I don't care where your living or what dope you're shacked up with. You are my girlfriend. We are endgame. I know that and you know that." When he leaned in to kiss me, I wanted to tease him a little. So I stopped him by saying**_

"_**We got to go sing our duet. So..."**_

"_**Yeah" and I walked off but made sure that he knew I loved him by taking the last petal. When we sang out duet, I just wanted to kiss him in the middle of the song so I was happy that we ended the night together. But when I woke up later, I got scared of what happened. So, I gave him a kiss as he slept like the handsome prince he is and left. **_

She woke up from that dream and held her stomach. When she grabbed her stomach, she looked up at the ceiling and said "I will always love you Finn Hudson, to infinity and beyond. I said you can't spell infinity without Finn and I meant that. You left a piece of you for me to have. I will always tell our baby about you. Our memories. How you couldn't really dance but I loved that about you. Everything." A tear rolled down her face and she closed her eyes to go back to sleep...

**FOR COPYRIGHT PURPOSES, THE DREAM SEQUENCE WAS WRITTEN BY THE WRITERS OF GLEE SO I GIVE THEM CREDIT FOR THAT EMOTIONAL HEARTFELT SCENE.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rachel Tells Her Dad's

Chapter Five: Rachel Tells Her Dad's

In the morning, she once again got her usual morning sickness but tried to keep it down so Puck wouldn't feel like he was obligated to help her out again by holding her hair back. Although when he didn't come into her room to help her out, she got a little sad. She didn't know why she did but she just did. I guess she got use to him helping her out since she had told him. He checked on her once in a while to make sure she was okay during the day. She was nervous that she was starting to wear out her welcome when she heard a knock on the door. The door sprung open when she saw Puck holding up a glass of ice water and saltine crackers.

"Morning, Princess." Puck said entering the room with a smile on his face. She guessed that he got up before her because he was already dressed. "Is the baby giving you a hard time already?"

"Yes. I keep getting the worse morning sickness but it'll all be worth it when the baby is here." Rachel replied just as she was putting her hand to her stomach.

"Than Baby Finn already takes up after you!" Puck chuckled. "Cause we know that Finn was more relaxed than you." Puck continued. But, when he saw Rachel's reaction to the last statement, he said "Just Kidding, Berry."

"I still can't believe that this is my life. I would never change the fact that I am expecting Finn's baby cause this baby was made with love. I loved Finn more than anything in this world, even myself. I would have given up anything and everything for him. From the moment that I saw him, I felt and knew that he was the one for me." Rachel said explaining to Puck.

"I know, Berry. One day you will be telling you're kid all the stories and memories that you had with her dad. You will also have a great family behind you to tell Baby Finn great and funny stories about her daddy. The ones involved him kicking over a chair cause that was his favorite thing to do." Puck finished laughing.

"Thanks Puck. You're a great friend." Rachel said, leaning over to touch his arm. "I got to get dressed so I can go talk to my dad's and tell them this news. I just hope that they don't get mad at me or like disown me because I think I could really use their help. I could especially use their help so I can live in an apartment instead of with Elliot. Or with Santana and Kurt."

Rachel started to get ready for the day while Puck watched TV in the living room. He didn't think that Rachel would want him there when she talked to her dad's so he had planned on just going to his mom's house. When Rachel was getting ready, she begin to wonder how big she would get. If she would be able to continue to rehearse for Fanny being that she is pregnant now. She wondered if she would even want to be away from the baby during the first months. She knew that she would have in no doubt of her mind gave it up if Finn had asked her but she always knew that Finn would never ask that from her. He wanted her more than anything to be a big star and he knew that she would be. It hurt that he wasn't around to help her make these decisions. She knew that she had the support of Carole, Burt and Puck but it wasn't the same. He should have been there with her. He should have been the one that she would be leaning on in this time, helping her making decisions and being the one to bring her what she was craving and things that would calm down her morning sickness. She knew that she will spent the rest of her life missing him and don't think she will ever stop loving him. She hoped one day that she would find someone who would understand that. If she didn't, that was also fine with her. She had the baby and that's all that mattered to her.

Right now, she was thankful that she wasn't showing yet. But, she was getting anxious to find out if she was having a boy or girl. She was sooo badly hoping for a girl but that's because every girl wants their little princess to dress up and teach things. But she would also love a boy because maybe he would be an exact replica of Finn, even with his inability to dance the best but she loved his dancing. The week couldn't have been going by any slower. She already knew Carole and Burt were going to be with her. She was hoping her dad's would be there too, if they weren't mad.

When Rachel was done getting ready, she went to the living room to tell Puck that she was ready. She was so incredibly thankful that Puck was here and more mature than ever. On the way to dropping her off at her dad's house, she started to talk to Puck about her life in New York even asking for his advice on what she should do now that she was pregnant. In her heart, she wanted to take a break during her pregnancy and for the baby because she didn't want to risk anything happening. She couldn't lose the baby especially after she lost the love of her life. All she knew was that she had to do what was right for her because she could always go back to be on Broadway but she only had this time to have his baby. After the hour long drive that included lots of laughter, singing and catching up, she finally arrived at her dad's house. When Puck pulled up the driveway, her stomach started to feel uneasy. She didn't know if that was a bad sign or a good sign or just her overreacting because she was so nervous. She had asked Puck if he could pick her up around 7 and he told her if she needed him to pick her up sooner than that or even later than that to just call him and let him know since he was just going to be at his mom's house. After 5 minutes of just trying to calm down her nerves, Rachel got out of the car and headed to the front door. Puck waited for her dad to open the door before he would leave, he wanted to make sure she was in good hand's.

"Rachel! You're here, we have been waiting for you!" Hiram said. "Leroy, Rach is here."

"I have to talk to the both of you, it's important. I need to tell you before anything else happens. I have to get this off my chest. I have been keeping it to myself for too long. But it's time that I be honest and I say it. I've been hiding a secret." Rachel blurted out. She needed to say this now before she lost her courage.

LeRoy, Hiram and Rachel both went into the living room to talk. They were so nervous as to what she was going to say. They could tell it was something serious from the look in her eyes and they could still tell that she was hurting. They were incredibly heartbroken and sad when they found out that Finn had died. They loved him like a son and they were willing to accept him into their lives as Rachel's husband even though all they wanted was for them to wait a couple of years. They also loved how he treated their only daughter, they saw it in Finn's eyes that he really, truly and deeply loved their Rachel and would have done anything for her. I don't think he ever told Rachel but the night before their wedding was suppose to happen, Finn went to talk to them to inform them that he loved Rachel too much to have her stay in Lima and be married to him right now. He told them that he knew that he would do anything for her and wanted her to follow her dream even if that meant without him because he knew that they would overcome anything and be together in the end. They admired and respected Finn for sacrificing what he did to make Rachel happy and were disappointed in Rachel when she started to see Brody. They couldn't stand him especially from what Finn told them. They always kept in touch with him because he would be their son in law in the future, they knew they were meant to be. So when they heard Finn passed away, it truly broke their heart. They said they would never find another Finn.

"Dad, Daddy." Rachel started off. I have to tell you something very important and I don't want you to say anything til I finish. Since I got my trait of interrupting from you, I need you to promise that you won't say anything til I'm done. I just hope you don't get mad or upset with me. I hope you know that this wasn't planned, it just happened. It wasn't an accident or mistake, it was meant to me but I just didn't know exactly how to tell people. So promise me that you will hear me out and not say anything no matter what or how badly you may want to. If you don't like what I say at the end, just tell me and I will leave." Rachel finished.

"We promise." LeRoy and Hiram said together. They looked at each nervously though.

"Phew, this is hard. Well, you know that I have been struggling to come to terms with Finn being gone. I didn't know what I was going to do with my life. The man I loved more than I loved anything even myself was taken away from me. I never imagined in my wild dreams that I would have had to say goodbye to him forever so young. I've been angry, hurt, and more than anything sad. I also regretted the time that we didn't have together because of stupid pride. When me and Finn split up, it was the worse day of my life. I know that I shouldn't have broken up with him but I felt like he couldn't see how much I loved him. I made the biggest mistake of getting with Brody shortly after because I didn't want to live alone and I know that you hated him. But when Finn went to New York to beat him up and defend my honor, I realized that Finn would take care of me even though we weren't together. I always knew he was my true love, my best friend and my knight in shining honor so I always thought we would get back together. We were even working that way when he was going to college and I thought we would have all the time in the world to spend our lives together. Well before that, before Finn went all brave-heart on Brody and I came to town for Mr. Schue's wedding, we spent a little time together. Finn knew the way to my heart and I knew my way to his, through the power of music. He loved when I sang and I loved when he sang. So that night, me and him ended up together that night. He was the last person I was with, and I know you don't like me talking about things like this but it's for a reason. Since it was me and Finn, we didn't bother with any protection and also it was very last minute so yeah. I knew we would be back together anyways so it didn't freak me out either. I just never expected for this to happen...Dad, Daddy,... I'm pregnant." Rachel finally blurted out. She didn't know what to do after she said those last two words so she just looked at her hands. Her two dads just looked at her in shock and unsure of what to say. They weren't angry or mad or even upset. They were just shocked.

"How far along are you?" Hiram finally asked, after a minute of silence.

"I'm 15 weeks going to be 16 weeks this week." Rachel said. She didn't know if they were upset or even mad.

"First of all, we aren't mad at you. You know that we loved and approved of Finn, he was probably the only man we would have approved for you. We saw how much he loved you and how much he wanted you to be happy, even putting your dreams before his own happiness. The day that you and even us lost Finn was one of the worse days of our lives so to know that you are going to have his baby as a last gift, we are happy. We are going to love this baby more than anything. We love you, We love Finn and we will love baby too. Why you felt like we would be upset or mad is different." LeRoy said.

"I just thought that you would be mad especially since you had high hopes of me following my dreams. But, this baby is a true gift and a piece of Finn that was left for me to keep. Now, I might stop Broadway for a while due to the fact that I want the baby to come first and I want to make sure she is good at all times. I feel like when if I am pregnant and rehearsing, it will be too much stress. I hope you understand but this baby comes first. I have to make sure nothing happens to this baby, I wouldn't be able to handle losing this baby as well. I lost one love and I'm not about to lose another." Rachel told her dad's.

"We understand sweetie. We won't be mad as long as you're happy. I know before all that happened, we wanted you to follow your dream no matter what but things have changed. So, you found out that you're having a girl than?" Hiram asked. "So I can go shopping for baby clothes now."

"No, I haven't found out yet. I find out next week, can y'all both come with me?" Rachel asked. "Carole and Burt are invited to come too. They lost Finn too so I want them to be involved in as much as possible."

"Of course we will be there. We more than anything want you to be happy. If your happy with this than we are happy for you." LeRoy said. He got up to give his daughter a huge hug. He hadn't her seen she last came to town and he missed her so much. He gave her space though because he knew that she was going through the most difficult time in her life. He didn't want to smother her because if it was up to him, he would have been in New York with her to help take care of her. But, he knew that she needed her space to grieve. Although, he could tell she was still hurting. He understood that because this kind of thing wasn't easy to get over right away.

The rest of the time they spent time going over how she has been in New York. Rachel told them her dreams of living in her own place because it would be best for her and the baby to have their own space. She dreamed of giving her baby her own room. She wanted to have the perfect room to show the baby how much she is loved from the moment she found out. Plus, she wanted to furnish it with tons of pictures of her mommy and daddy. They had so much fun catching up and talking about old memories that they lost track of time. She always loved spending time with her dad's and now more than ever she needed them in her life. She knew that while she was grieving, she didn't keep in touch with them as much as she should have but she needed time to get herself together. She didn't think she could but she had to try and she still struggles sometimes but she won't stop trying to find peace. She was going to call Puck and tell him that she would stay at her dad's house but for some reason she liked being in Puck's company. She knew that Puck knew Finn better than anybody (besides herself and his mom but it would be awkward to be at her house without Finn) and that made her feel better. She knew that Puck understood her feelings of missing him and not understanding why he was taken away. She found comfort in Puck. It was hard to explain but that's how she felt.

Puck was on his way to pick Rachel up from her dad's house when the song "Don't Stop Believin" played on the radio. When it come on the radio, he couldn't help but smile. He remembered when he first went in and heard them sing the song in the auditorium. He was angry at Finn because he was choosing to be in the Glee club as well as in football, they were like brothers and he didn't understand why he would want to be with those losers. But later on when he joined to keep a eye on Quinn, he understood. Glee club was the dorkiest place in the world at first but than they became a dysfunctional family. He missed Finn like crazy and didn't understand why he was taken away so soon. He was a way better man than a lot of people especially him so for Finn, he vowed that he would step up and be the man that he knows Finn could see in him. Puck arrived at Rachel's house exactly at 7:00 like he said he would be. He texted her to let her know that he was outside. He didn't want to call her and make her think that he was rushing her. He didn't know why she would want to go back with him to Dayton even though it seemed like his dad's took the news easy since she didn't call him crying or asking him to pick her up early. Puck liked being in her company. She was one of the nicest, most kind hearted, funny woman and these past couple of days he spent with her, he got to know her better. He began to understand why Finn was insanely in love with her, she is a very loveable person once you get to really know her. She may have seemed crazy when they were in Glee club together especially at the beginning but that's only because she was very ambitious to make sure she followed her dreams. He used to tease her a lot and everyone was mean to her about it but he thinks it was just because they were jealous because she did have the star quality that they were lacking. He admired her drive to make sure her dream was followed. When he saw her come outside, she took his breath away. He thought she was beautiful while at McKinley together but now she was drop dead gorgeous. He had to look away because he felt like it was wrong for him to feel like this especially about his best friend's girl.

Rachel said goodbye to her dad's. They didn't know why she chose to not stay over there with them but they thought it must have been for a good reason. When Rachel got the text from Puck saying that he was outside, a smile came onto her face. There was this new Puck that she was seeing and she liked that. She liked spending time with him and talking to him. She tried to shake the feeling she got out of her head, this was wrong. She shouldn't feel like this. It was wrong for her to feel like this. She felt as if she was cheating on Finn, she was pregnant with his baby and she didn't want it to seem like he meant nothing to her when he meant the world to her. She could never replace the love that she had for Finn but she couldn't spend the rest of her life alone. She knew Finn and she knew how much he loved her, she knew that he would want more than anything for her to be happy. He would do anything and everything for her. She was just going to wait to see what happened, she waited for a sign of what she should do. Than she thought that she was getting ahead of herself, yeah, she was starting to like Puck but he could not feel the same for her. When Rachel stepped outside, she immediately saw Puck. He was playing with his phone. When she got in the car, she saw that he was playing a game on the phone. He looked at her and said that he was strangely addicted to playing the game whenever he had the chance.

"How did it go?" Puck asked after he exited the game and placed his phone down.

"Much better than I expected. They were really happy. They said they knew how much I loved Finn and how much he loved me. They really loved Finn. They said they can't wait to start spoiling the baby." Rachel told Puck, smiling.

"That's great Berry. So you were all worked up for nothing?" Puck asked.

"Yes, I was. Thank goodness that is all over. I've told my parents and I've told Finn's parents. Now, the stress of that can end. I just need to tell the Glee club and I will have told everyone who matters to me." Rachel said. "Puck, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Rach. What is it?" Puck asked looking a little worried. 

"Can we go to Breadstix? I'm so hungry. This baby has me eating all day, I really hope that doesn't mean she is going to be as tall as her daddy." Rachel said, laughing.

"Yes, we can. Than maybe we can watch another scary movie or something." Puck replied.

"That sounds amazing." Rachel said, smiling.

Puck and Rachel took the 5 minute drive to Breadstix. When they got there, they just had fun laughing and talking about some more memories of the Glee club. They even talked about the bad times they experienced in Glee club like when Jesse went and cracked an egg on her head. But, she told him that she always admired how he stood up for her than. They even talked about the duet they did, she felt like they should have done more though. When they were done, they enjoyed the nice ride back to Dayton. It was only an hour away but it felt good just talking and listening to music on the way. When they arrived, Rachel went straight to the guest room to change into some comfortable pajamas. She couldn't want to end this Sunday night with a great movie. She was nervous about seeing some old members of the Glee club and she felt like she should tell them right away. She hoped that they would be happy for her and maybe even join her as well when she found out what she was having. When she was finished getting ready, she joined Puck in the living room for the movie. After the movie was done, they started to talk.

"Puck? I don't think I will ever find love again. I mean true love like the one me and Finn had for each other. I don't want to be alone but I don't think anyone would ever understand. I want someone who will understand how much Finn means to me and understand that I will always love him. He was my first love. I'm scared that I will forget. I never told anyone this but for a while, I would sleep in his old shirts and write down memories so that way I won't feel like I'm forgetting him. That's the scariest part. I need to remember especially to tell the baby, I want her to know how special her dad was." Rachel told him.

"Berry, that's crazy. Of course you won't ever forget. I know that I will never forget my best friend. He was truly the best man out there. He was the most forgiving person I ever met, I mean come on, he forgave me for sleeping with and getting Quinn pregnant, for lying to him about it all and even for kissing you. Which I think was the hardest for him to forgive, yeah he got mad that I slept with Quinn but he was furious when he found out that we kissed. That's how I knew that he really loved you and not Quinn. But, I also know Finn. I know that he wouldn't want you to be unhappy. When the time is right, the time is right. You have to move on at your own pace and if someone tries to make you do things you don't want to, fuck them." Puck said. He looked deep into Rachel's eyes. He never knew how beautiful her eyes were. He felt like he was staring into her soul. He knew how much Rachel loved Finn because he still saw the sadness in her eyes. There was something that he was feeling for her that he couldn't explain. He just didn't think Rachel knew that he truly had feelings for her. If he had to, he would spend time from now til whenever to prove to her that he valued her in his life. He thought he would probably be the only person now who would accept Rachel for who she is, knowing that she would spend the rest of her life missing and loving Finn. He understood that and he got that. He would never make her feel like she should stop all that.

Puck and Rachel spent more time talking about seeing the old Glee club back together again tomorrow. She was telling him how she was nervous to tell them about the baby. She knew nothing was ever going to be the same. She had decisions that needed to be made. When they were done talking, Rachel and Puck went their separate ways to go to sleep. Before Rachel opened her door, Puck called out to her. Rachel turned around when Puck said:

"No matter what happens Rachel, I will be here to help you and I will never let anybody do anything to hurt you."

He turned and entered his room. Rachel opened the door to the guest room with the biggest smile on her face. She felt safe and protected with Puck around. She felt like he was the only person to understand her right now. She never thought she would feel like this again with Finn gone...

That night she had another dream..But it wasn't like the one's she previous had.

"_Rachel? Why are you always crying? You know that I hate to see you sad like this." Finn told her. He had approached her after finding her crying on her bed._

"_I'm so lost without you, Finn. I don't understand why you had to be taken away from me. I don't think I can ever love again. I don't want you to think that I love you any less if I move on especially with the baby that is yours. I miss you so much and I love you so much. There is never going to be a man like you. Besides, I don't think I will ever find anyone who know what it's like, no one will ever understand that I will always love and miss you." Rachel said, holding onto Finn's hand when he laid on the bed next to her._

"_Rach, you're going to have to move on. I would never want you to be alone. You're still young. I know that you will always love me, you always did when we weren't together and I know that won't ever change now that I'm gone. But, I want more than anything for you to be happy. You were my first TRUE love. I always thought Quinn was my first love but I was wrong. I never knew what love was til I met you, you accepted me for who I was, loved me for who I was and made me want to follow my dreams. You need to show other people what love really is. I am always going to be looking over you and our baby, and I want to see you happy. Please, move on but don't forget. You will find someone who will understand..but from what I have seen, you already did. You just need to open your eyes. He is the only man I will approve of" Finn said, chuckling. "I know that you need to move on but if you want my approval, he is the one." Finn was being fague with who he was talking about but he and she both knew who he was talking about. "He has changed, he is now a better man. I know that he will take care of you and the baby. He will be understanding and never judgment."_

_"Finn, I don't know. I never wanted to imagine a life without you. I don't know Finn, I really don't know." Rachel said._

"_Rach, please. I need to see you be happy. That's what I came to tell you. You deserve to be happy. Please be happy and always carry me in your heart. If you ever feel down, look up at the sky and remember that I'm shining down on you. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry and I will love you forever."_

"_I love you more, Finn Hudson. I will spend the rest of my life loving and missing you." Rachel finished._

Rachel was smiling in her sleep. She took this as her sign that things would get better and she should try to be happy even though it would be hard. Rachel continued to dream of her and Finn together just laying in bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Rachel Tells The Glee Club

Chapter Six: Rachel Tells The Glee Club

Rachel woke up before Puck since the first time in a long time she didn't have morning sickness. He got use to having Rachel around and helping her with her morning sickness. So since he didn't hear her shuffling around and trying to hide the fact that she was throwing up, he slept in a little bit longer. Plus, he didn't have to worry about school anymore since he had finished the Friday that he went to pick up Rachel at the airport. Puck finally woke up when he smelled the bacon cooking. He came out of his room and into the living room to find that Rachel was cooking breakfast. He was surprised that she woke up before him.

"Hey? Smells good in here. But you didn't have to cook breakfast." Puck said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes I did. You have been putting up with me this past weekend and helping me out without asking for anything in return. The least I could do was make you some breakfast." Rachel said, turning to flip over the waffles she was making.

"I told you that I was going to be here to help you and I meant that. But, I have to say I do love the smell of breakfast that I don't have to cook myself." Puck said, laughing. He never had anyone make him breakfast, lunch or dinner except his mom but that didn't count. "So what did you make?"

"I made some homemade waffles, with eggs and bacon. Since I can't drink coffee, I made some fresh orange juice." Rachel said as she started to serve Puck a plate. "I hope you like."

Rachel and Puck sat down and started to eat their breakfast. They were both so nervous to reunite with the Glee club. They hadn't seen each other in a little while but not everyone showed up to the choir room the last time. Plus, they all accused him of stealing Finn's jacket when he didn't do it. He couldn't believe they couldn't actually believe that he changed.

"I had a dream about Finn last night." Rachel finally blurted out.

"Really?" Puck questioned, nervously. He was afraid that the dream might have been bad.

"Yes. It was like he knew what we were talking about him last night because he told me that I have to move on and be happy. He said that he wanted to see me happy, that he needed it because even if I did move on that I would always carry him in my heart. He also said that he never knew what love was til he met me because I accepted him for who he was, loved him for he was and made him want to follow his dreams. He said I needed to show other people what real love feels like. He said that I will find someone that will understand." Rachel said.

"Oh." Puck replied. He knew that he had no right to be jealous of the thought of Rachel finding a man to spend the rest of her life with. She was suppose to spend the rest of her life with Finn, anyway. But, this was different, he didn't think that there was another man like Finn. Someone who would treat her and the baby right. But he thought that if he got with Rachel, he would take care of her the way that Finn would want her to be taken care of.

"Yeah, you know? The craziest part of it was that Finn told me that he knew the perfect man for me to be with. He said that I needed to open my eyes because I found someone who would understand? He said if I was ever looking for my approval that he would be the one. That this man has changed, that he will take care of me and the baby. Be understanding and non judgmental." Rachel said looking Puck in the eyes. "I just wish I knew who he was talking about. I mean I have an idea but I don't think it's true."

"Oh, snap. Berry we have to get ready to go." Puck said, changing the subject. He didn't want to hear her being back with someone who she met in New York or anything. "I'm going to get dressed and ready while you do the same, just let me know when your done."

Rachel had took the interruption as a sign that the feelings she was experiencing was one sided. How did she expect Puck to have feelings for her? I mean, Finn was his best friend. But she thought that when Finn appeared in her dreams telling her that she found the man she should be with and that he approved of him especially since he was now acting like a man. She thought Puck would be the perfect man because he would be the only one to understand the past they had and accept the baby as a baby he could love and take care of. Meanwhile, Puck was getting ready to go see the old Glee club. He had to think of a way to let Rachel know that he truly cared about her and the baby. He did want to be with her but he wanted them to take their time. He wanted to show her that he cared, that he could step up as a man.

When Rachel was done getting ready, she went into the living room where Puck was sitting on the couch to let him know she was ready to go. The trip to Lima was quiet. They finally arrived at McKinley high school. When they pulled up, they both finally looked at each other. They hadn't been there in a while and a pain stabbed their hearts as they sat in the car. They felt like they got hit with a ton of bricks as they remembered the last time they were here. It's like they shouldn't be here without Finn. It was wrong.

They entered the building together and headed to the choir room to meet up with everyone.

"Ugh Berry, why did I have to see your face here?" Santana said once she saw that Rachel entered the room. "And since when do you two hang around each other?"

"Santana back off!" Puck yelled.

"Whatever." Santana replied, with an eye roll. "Didn't know you and Berry were best friends."

"Hey, Rachel, Puck." Mr. Schue, interrupted. "Let's get started. As you guys know, Glee club is officially over. We lost at Nationals and they cut Glee club. There is nothing left to do but say goodbye. Who wants to start us off?"

"Mr. Schue. I have this special song that I want to sing." Puck said.

Everyone looked at Puck with a surprise. They didn't think he would volunteer so easy to start off.

"We sang this song to Quinn when she was pregnant and I want to sing it again. I want to dedicate this song to Rachel. Rachel, this song is for you." Puck said, picking up the guitar.

"_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

"_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly."_

When Puck was singing the song, he noticed the Rachel had tears in her eyes. She and he knew what the song was about but no one else did so they looked around in confusion. When he was done, Rachel just got up and gave Puck a hug. When she turned around to face everywhere, she had tears streaming down her face. They didn't understand what was going on.

"I have to tell you guys a secret." Rachel said.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Brittany looked at Santana. Mr. Schue looked at Puck. Everyone was just looking around trying to think of what the secret was.

"Santana, Kurt. I have been hiding a secret from the both of you which is why I've been acting crazy. I was holding it all inside. Santana I'm not mad at what you did, I just wish that you would have talked to me first. And I'm sorry for slapping you." Rachel said.

At that moment, everyone gasped and looked at Santana than back at Rachel. They never thought Rachel was capable of being semi violent like that. "And Kurt, I was upset with myself for hiding this secret from even you."

"Everyone here knows how much I loved Finn. Well, on Valentine's day me and Finn got together after singing the duet. I should have told everyone sooner especially the last time we were all together but I was too overwhelmed with the loss still. I still am. I still don't understand why I had to say goodbye to my future husband and the father of my child." Rachel said, hoping that they caught on to what she said so she didn't have to really say the words.

"Rachel, are you serious?" Mr. Schue asked as he went up to Rachel.

"Yes. It seems like Finn left me a final piece of him." Rachel said. She started to cry again when Puck reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Rachel...you're telling me that you've been hiding the fact that you're having Finn's baby?" Kurt asked as he went to Rachel. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid. I was afraid that I was going to lose everything which is why I was really upset with what happened between me and Santana. I felt like I lost Finn and he let me go in the first place so that way I could follow my dream but I will give it all up for this baby. I don't want to risk the chance of me losing the last piece of Finn." Rachel said.

"Berry, I don't even know what to say. I'm happy that you're having Frankenteen's baby but you should have told us. We are here for you always." Santana said. She got out of her chair to give Rachel a hug.

Everyone started to circle Rachel and give their congratulations. She felt overwhelm for the love she was getting by everyone. She no longer felt alone and it was a good feeling. But there was a part of her that was still hurting because it should have been Finn and her telling everyone together. Celebrating.

"Thanks everyone for all the congratulations. I miss Finn so much but being around y'all makes me feel less alone. I was wondering if you guys would want to join me, Puck, my dad's, Carole and Burt when I find out if I'm having a boy or girl in a couple of days."

"Of course!" Everyone said together.

"I can't wait to start spoiling the baby. I know he or she is going to be a talented singer but maybe not so great dancer." Artie joked.

The Glee club spent the rest of the day talking about old performances and laughing. They saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany sing Toxic. It was fun being back with family. She just couldn't thank them enough for helping and accepting the fact that she was pregnant.

When they finished talking for the day, her and Puck headed back into Dayton to call it a night. But, they had to stop at the store to get some groceries to make to eat tonight. Rachel found comfort in staying with Puck, like it was where she was meant to be. She didn't think she could handle being in Ohio but being in Puck's company, it wasn't bad at all. She was happier being with Puck than she did in New York. She didn't even want to go back to New York so she could take some time off to focus on her and the baby. On the drive back to Dayton, they talked more about the baby. Rachel said she thought she was having a girl while Puck said it was a boy. When they got back to Puck's place, she went back to the guest room to change into some comfortable sweats and t shirt. She helped Puck cook dinner because she thought it would be fun and faster if she helped out. When they were done, they headed into the living room. They talked about how life was going to change and what she should do.

"I don't think I can go back to New York but I can't stay in Lima. It brings back to much bad memories, it reminds me of all that I've lost. In New York, the same. I think I'm going to let Santana be in Funny Girl while I focus on being pregnant. I don't want to take any chances or risk losing this baby too. She means way too much to me, she is my dream now. A healthy baby is my dream. Especially since it's the baby I got from Finn. The only baby I will ever have by Finn. I just feel like I'll be alone no matter where I go. I don't know what to do." Rachel confessed.

"In your heart, where do you want to be? Lima? New York?" Puck asked.

"I don't know, I don't know. Honestly, these past couple of days have been the best that I've had for a while. I can't even imagine going back to New York. Or even back to Lima. I feel like there is nowhere I can go that will make me feel like I've been feeling these past couple of days. I still miss him and think about him but it doesn't hurt as much now that I've been here with you. I'm sorry, am I burdening you with my problems?" Rachel finished.

"Rachel, you could never burden me with your problems. There is something that I want to tell you..and something I want to ask you..." Puck said.

Later that night when Rachel was lying in bed, she couldn't believe what Puck had asked her and told her. She was happy that he was starting to like her the way that she started to like him. She thought when she had the dream about Finn telling her that he approved of only one man, she was being delusional. But she knew that Finn would want her to be with someone he knew, rather than someone he didn't. She couldn't believe that she made up her mind so easy. She was going to leave her chance of being on Broadway to relax and take care of the baby. The baby was after all, all that she had left from Finn. So she had to make sure everything went perfectly. It was official, she was moving in with Puck and taking things slowly. She knew it was meant to work like that especially since Finn came in her dreams and gave her the approval.

Before she went to sleep, she had to talk to Finn. "Finn Christopher Hudson, I know that you want me to be with Puck especially since you came into my dream and gave me the approval. I know that you loved me more than anything so you want me to be happy. But I hope that you know even though me and Puck are taking things slowly, you are always going to be in my heart. I will always love you and miss you. Puck is the only man that is going to understand that I will spend my life doing both and accepts that. He understands me just like you said. I love you Finn. Good night."

Puck was lying in his bed thinking the same thing Rachel was. He never thought that he would feel this way about Rachel but something in him just clicked when he was with her. He would do the best to take care of Rachel and baby Finn. Before he went to sleep, he had to tell Finn. "Hey brother from another family, my best friend. I hope you know that I miss you and love you. I am stepping up to be the man that only you saw in me. I will spend the rest of my life taking care of Rachel. I will treat her the way that you would have treated her. I will never let anything happen to her or the baby. You're always going to be in our minds and hearts. I will also, along with Rachel, tell your baby stories after stories about you. Let your baby know what great of person you were, forgiving and willing to help others. Good night, Bro."


	7. Chapter 7: Is It A Girl Or Boy?

Chapter Seven: Is It A Girl OR A Boy?

When Rachel woke up that morning, she was was so anxious. It was finally the day she had been waiting for her, to find out if she was having a princess or prince. These past couple of days with Puck have been the best. She found herself happy most of the day and guilty/sad the other parts. She felt like she didn't deserve to be happy especially since it wasn't with Finn. But, she knew Finn better than anybody else and she knew this is what he would want, for her to be happy. Her and Puck would spend the days goofing off and watching movies. They would cook together and she started to bake for him since he loved her baking skills. She felt like she could talk to Puck about anything and he would understand. Right now, she saw him as her best friend even though she felt like she got the approval from Finn in her dream. She was too scared to completely move on. She still carried him in her heart of course and she was having his child. Rachel snapped herself out of her thoughts as she got ready for the day.

Puck was laying in bed at the exact time and he too was thinking about the past couple of days that he had spent with Rachel. He never knew what good love could to do. Finn was right, you never know what love is until you fall for Rachel Berry. I always thought he was crazy when he talked about how great Rachel was, I mean he only ever saw her as the annoying girl in Glee club. What nobody really understood was that him and Finn would always talk about the future. Finn told him that if anything would ever happen to him that he wanted Puck to take care of her. He wanted to make sure that she was in good hands and his best friend was the only man that he trusted to do the job. When they first talked about it, Puck thought he was crazy to even bring that up. But now he knew that Finn wanted to make sure the one thing he was proud of and the one person he truly loved was taken care of. Puck than looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. He was anxious for this day as well. Today was the day they found out if was a baby girl or baby boy.

When Rachel was done getting ready, she entered the living room. She couldn't believe she was already 16 weeks pregnant but she was thankful that she wasn't showing yet so she could still wear her old clothes. But, she was nervous for when she did start, she didn't know if she was going to get huge or be tiny like how Quinn was. She was hoping that she would bounce back the way Quinn did even though Quinn worked out a lot more than she ever did.

Rachel and Puck left the apartment to meet her up with her dad's and Finn's parents to eat breakfast before they went to the doctor's office where they were going to meet up the Glee club. When Rachel and Puck arrived, they greeted the parents and sat down to eat. There they talked about if Rachel was going to have a boy or girl. Finn's parents thought that she was having a girl and Rachel's dads thought it was a boy. Rachel thought it was a girl and Puck thought it was a boy. Before they knew it, it was time for them to leave. Rachel was getting so anxious to find out. They finally pulled up to the place. Rachel was nervous to get out of the car so Puck grabbed her hand.

"You're ready for this. This is the day that you've been waiting for." Puck told Rachel.

They got out of the car and walked into the office. They got greeted by everyone, from Mr. Schue to Santana to Ryder. They all wanted to show their support for Rachel and the baby. They all couldn't go into the room though so only Puck, Rachel, Finn's parents and Rachel's dads went into the room. They were all talking and laughing but when the doctor entered the room, it got really quiet.

"So how are you feeling today, Rachel?" Dr. Wong asked.

"I'm doing better. I try to not let the hormones make me crazy. I still get a lot emotional especially since the father is no longer here with us to see all these crazy things happen and calm me down. But, I have great people helping. I am anxious to find out what I am having." Rachel replied.

"Well, let's find out." Dr. Wong replied.

Rachel leaned back and lifted up her shirt a little so the doctor could put the lotion on.

"Okay, this is going to be a little cold." Dr. Wong said.

The doctor started to show everyone how big the baby was growing. He said the baby was a little below average but that's because of Mommy but everything was good. She was happy because that mean's she wasn't going to have a big baby like she was afraid, the baby would be tiny like her.

"Here is the baby's heartbeat." Dr. Wong said. The tears started to form in everyone's eyes as they heard the baby's heartbeat and realized once again that Rachel was having Finn's baby. His last gift to her and them. "Let's see if we are looking at a boy or girl."

Everyone looked around at each other nervously.

"Well, it looks like you are having a healthy baby boy." Dr. Wong said.

As he said that, Rachel busted out in tears. She was overjoyed and overwhelmed to know that she was having a boy. It was the best news she ever received but at the same, it made her sad. Finn would have loved to have a boy. She had to shake the news out because she was telling herself that no matter what the baby would know about his dad. Rachel looked around and saw that everyone was happy with the news. Carole was crying and Burt was comforting her. The doctor looked around and saw what was going on.

"Let me print these pictures for you to take home. I'll see you again in a month for another checkup." Dr. Wong said. He left the room for Rachel to spend time with her family and gather themselves together.

"Did you pick out a name?" Carole asked.

"Yes, I did. His name is going to be Finn Drizzle Hudson." Rachel said with tears in her eyes. "Finn after his daddy, Drizzle because he told me a long time ago that he thought it was the perfect name because as he said "it's not really raining so it smells like rain but you don't need an umbrella to go outside" and of course he is going to have his daddy's last name as well." Rachel had completely broke down in tears when she finished saying the name and why she chose that name.

Carole was the first to get up and give her a hug. "That sounds like a perfect name."

Than everyone else got up and gave Rachel a hug while Puck tried to get a smile out of Rachel.

"Drizzle? That sounds like name he would have picked. I have to admit that's better than my name of Jackie Daniels." Puck said with a chuckle.

When they were done, they all gathered there things and left to meet up with everyone in the lobby. They were all going to go have lunch at Breadstix to celebrate the big news. She didn't want to tell everyone at the doctor's office. So, she told everyone that she would meet them at the restaurant and that gave her and Puck a chance to go to the store to pick up the cake they preordered. Since they didn't know what they were having, they ordered two different cakes, one to take and one to leave behind. It was a special gender revealing cake that had either pink inside or blue. Rachel even had ordered cards with the name listed on it and on the envelope, it read "Open & Learn My Name". Once again since she didn't know if it was a boy or girl, she had one batch saying girl's names and another batch with boy's names. They grabbed the cake and envelope with cards for a boy. Now, they were on their way to the party to celebrate.

Puck and Rachel arrived at Breadstix and when they walked in, they saw everyone was already there. They were waiting for them anxiously. Rachel trusted the adults who knew the name and sex of the baby to keep it a secret. Puck had requested to have Breadstix to themselves for the special occasion and had a special set up in the front. Rachel started to greet everyone while Puck set up the cake for her. When he was done, Rachel informed them that they should eat first before eating the cake. So, they sat down and everyone started chit chatting but soon they were getting anxious. Finally everyone was done eating so Rachel got up to the microphone on the stage.

"I want to thank you guys so much for coming out today. Today has been one of the greatest days of my life and also a very sad day for me. I always wished that Finn would be here today as we found out the gender of the baby but I know that he is watching down on me. He's proud of me for staying strong, I believe that. He always wanted the best for me and for to be happy no matter what so I always try my best to do that...for him because I know that's what he would want. I know that he wouldn't want me to sink but to swim to the surface. He would want me to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Before I reveal the gender of the baby, I want to sing this song that's been helping me through this tough time."

"_I found myself today_

_Oh, I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_I've seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment, to my dreams_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me"_

"Okay so Puck is going to hand everyone an envelope but you're not going to open it until after I cut the cake open and reveal if it's a girl or boy." Rachel said.

Puck started to hand out everyone their envelopes. Puck, Finn's parents and her dad's got on the stage with her so they could be by her side when she cut open the cake. Her dad's hired two professional photographers to take the pictures. One was going to take pictures of them while they were revealing and the other was going to take pictures of everyone's reactions.

Rachel got nervous as it was time to reveal the gender of her and Finn's first and only baby together. She finally just took a deep breath and cut into the cake, she revealed the inside of the cake was blue for a baby boy. Everyone saw the color and all smiled. Rachel and Finn were having a baby boy. They all started cheering on.

"Okay, now open the envelopes and learn his name." Carole said for Rachel.

They all opened the letter to reveal that their son's name would be Finn Drizzle Hudson.

"Before you start saying things about his name. I will tell you the reason why I came up with the name that I did. First of all, he would have his daddy's last name. There was never any doubt that he would have any other last name. Finn of course was named after his dad. I choose the middle name of Drizzle due to when we were back in high school, Finn told me something that I'll never forget." Rachel said, tears started to form in her eyes. "He told me when he suggested it to Quinn, I simply asked him why did he want to name his kid Drizzle? He just replied that he thought it was the perfect name because as he said " it's not really raining so it smells like rain but you don't need an umbrella to go outside" and I just thought he was the biggest dork in the world but I loved him like crazy." By the time she had finished speaking, she burst in tears.

Carole reached over and gave her a big hug. So did Puck. Than everyone got up and took turns giving her hugs and congratulations.

Rachel tried to remember the talk she had with Finn in her dream so she tried to keep positive. After that, they all sat down and started talking about the baby. Rachel already knew that she loved the baby more than she loved herself. She couldn't wait to be a mom and have a family with her son. When everyone was done celebrating, they all went their separate ways. Puck and Rachel headed home and finally relax. They couldn't believe that they spent the entire day with the glee club. It felt surreal that they were in this position.

As soon as they got back to the apartment, Rachel went straight to the room to put her sweats on. She always felt more comfortable when she was able to relax in her sweats or pajamas. She met up with Puck in the living room to relax for the rest of the night before it was time to go to sleep.

"I didn't think today was going to be such a hard day for me but I guess it really hit me when I found out that I was having a boy and when we had to tell everyone. It just killed me to know that Finn wasn't right by my side during those times cause I know he would have loved that more than anything. But, I know that he is watching over me and us." Rachel said.

"I believe that he is as well. I believe that he is so proud of you Rachel. You're giving up everything right now to focus on baby Finn and make sure that he is going to be okay before you think about yourself. It's really great to see you like this." Puck replied, with a smile.

"Me too. I chose to believe that things happen for a reason. I mean I can always go back and be on Broadway but right now, I need to focus on making sure everything is okay with this pregnancy. I can only be pregnant once by Finn and I can't imagine losing this baby as well. I don't look at it like I am giving up my dream but I am focused on another dream of mine, being a great mommy. I just never imagined in my wildest dreams that I would be doing it without him. But, I have to believe that Finn wouldn't want me alone for the rest of my life. What is meant to be will be." Rachel said. At that time, she looked Puck in the eyes and she for the first time realized how beautiful his eyes were. She felt this connection to him like she never felt before. Maybe Puck was placed in her life for a reason. He had changed, he seemed like a better man now than he did in high school. Besides, she wouldn't want Finn to miss out on anything in life especially with moving on.

"Yes, you can always go back to Broadway. I am here for you, Rachel. You are never going to be alone. I will help you with everything and anything that you need help with. It's been great having you here. Rachel, can I ask you something?" Puck blurted out.

"Sure, what is it?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Can we go out on a date? A date, date? I want to prove to you that I can be the man for you. That I want to be the man for you. I know that you're having Finn's baby but that doesn't matter to me. I'm going to probably be the only man who would be understanding to the love you will always have for him and that's okay with me. I just want a chance." Puck asked. When he asked, he reached over to Rachel and grabbed her hand. "I never want to change anything about you. I want you to show baby Finn how great of a man his father was and I will do the same as well. I will do all that I can for you both."

"Yes, I will go on a date with you." Rachel said.

"Tomorrow night?" Puck asked.

"Tomorrow night, it is." Rachel said with a smile. "Well, I'm going to call it a night, I'm tired."

"Me too. Night Rach." Puck said.

That night, it was Puck's turn to have a dream about Finn.

_Puck had a dream that he was just playing the guitar when he heard the drums started to play, he looked over to his side to see that Finn was playing the drums to "fight for your right". When they were done playing, Finn spoke up. _

"_Hey, man. I see that you have been watching over my girl. I want to say thanks man. I know that you are the best man to take care of her. I'm so proud of the changes that you've made. I always knew that you had it in you to be mature and want to settle down. I just want you to know that if I had to choose any other man to be with Rachel besides myself, it would be you. I just want you to take care of her and treat her right. Take care of my little man. He will look up to you someday so I want you to make him proud. Please tell him about me and don't forget me man. I'm always going to be watching over all of y'all. All I ever ask is that you treat both of them the best that you could possibly treat anyone. Show her the love that she deserves and she will show you love like you've never seen."_

"_I will man, I promise. I love you bro and I miss you everyday."_

"_I miss you too bro."_

****I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I also want to credit Someone's watching over me to Hilary Duff since that was her song****


	8. Chapter 8: Date Night

Chapter Eight: Date Night With Puck

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror as she put the finished touches to her hair. She honestly didn't know what she was getting herself into. She felt like she had to take a leap of faith and trust her instincts that everything was going to be okay. She was so nervous to go on a date with Puck not because it didn't feel right because she felt like she got Finn's approval but she felt like everyone was going to judge her and try to make it seem like she loved less than she actually did. Rachel never liked to admit it but when people did talk about her, it got to her. In a way, she knew that Puck would protect her like he said that he would and she trusted him especially since he spent his last days with Finn and knew him best. She was just going to have to take a leap of faith, it was now or never. She felt like if she didn't take the leap, she was never going to. Before she went to meet up with Puck in the living room, she went to the picture she had of her and Finn together. She told him that she loved him and missed him, that she would never ever forget him or replace him in her heart.

At the same time, Puck was in his room getting dressed. He was nervous to be going out on a actual date with Rachel Berry. He still thought of her as his best friend's girl especially since even when Finn wasn't with her, he was always thinking of her and was in love with her always. But he felt like if he wasn't with Rachel than she could end up with some douche for all he knew and he couldn't handle that. He made a promise to Finn to take care of his girl and that's what he was going to do. He was going to treat her right and the way she deserved, the way that Finn would have treated her. Before he went to the living room to wait for Rachel to finish getting ready, he went to the picture that he had of him and Finn in their old dorm room together. He told him that he missed him and loved him, that he was going to do his best to make sure Rachel and the baby was taken care of the best way possible.

Puck went into the living room when he saw Rachel exit the room. She look breathtaking. Yes, she looked pretty when she was in high school but she grew up into just a gorgeous woman that any man would be lucky to have on his arm. She was wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans with a off the shoulder red top and black boots but boy did she make a entrance into the room.

"Wow, Rachel. You look breathtakingly beautiful." Puck said, barely able to take his eyes off her.

"Why thank you Puck. I mean, Noah. I should call you by your proper name." Rachel said. She gave the most beautiful smile. She had this special glow in her now.

"You ready to go eat?" Puck asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely starving. Did you pick a place for us to go to?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I thought we would go to Olive Garden. Is that okay with you?" Puck asked as he grabbed his coat.

"That would be perfect, Noah." Rachel replied.

They headed to the car for the hour trip to Lima so they could go eat. They listened to music and talked about their day on the way to Olive Garden. They just loved the drive because it was relaxing and gave them even more of a chance to talk before they got to the restaurant. They both spent the day just relaxing and watching movies, Rachel loved just being able to relax. When they arrived at the restaurant, Puck got out of the truck and went to the other side to open the door for Rachel. Even when they got into the restaurant, he held the door open for her and made sure nobody got too close to her. They got seated pretty quickly when they arrived. He was surprised since it was a Friday night.

"So Rachel, what is your greatest fear?" Puck asked her when they settled in.

"I'm afraid of forgetting cause I'm afraid someday I will." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I know that you will never forget. How about this? We will do a little project where we will get a video camera and record some memories so you'll always have that. We will put that with pictures and dvds of our performances for you." Puck said, putting his hand on Rachel's.

"You would do that?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Puck said.

"You've definitely changed from the jerk in high school. I like this new you." Rachel said.

"Thanks, I owe it all to Finn." Puck said.

"What are you afraid of?" Rachel asked.

"I'm afraid that I'm not going to be good enough. I'm afraid I'm going to live this life without finding a love like the one you and Finn had for each other. You guys were soul-mates. I just want to experience the love he would rant on about that he had with you." Puck confessed. "I've never felt worthy of love but now I don't think I will ever get it. But I do appreciate the fact that you're even giving me a chance with you right now."

"You will experience and to be honest, I didn't think I would ever be in this position but I don't know something feels right about this. Ever since I had the dream about Finn, I feel like I got his approval in a way. I think if anyone, he trusts you to take care of us." Rachel replied.

"Yeah. I know what you mean, I had a dream about Finn too. He said he knew that I would be the one to take care of you and the baby the best." Puck said.

Rachel didn't want to talk about this anymore because it was just making her sad. So she just wanted to change the subject.

"I can't believe the Glee club is over. If it wasn't for that club, none of this would have happened. What if it wasn't for the Glee club that I wouldn't have gotten with Finn? We wouldn't have fallen in love? We all wouldn't have become friends? I'm just sad to see it in end but everything good must come to an end." Rachel said.

"Yea well, I'm actually glad that I joined the Glee club. It helped turn me into a man." Puck said.

The food arrived and they started eating and laughing about the crazy things they have done with the Glee club. They talked about her making out with Blaine when they were drunk. They talked about them dressed up in costumes for Gaga/Kiss week. Even when Quinn lit the purple piano on fire. They had good laughs talking about old memories of the Glee club. When they were done eating dinner, they ordered dessert so they could talk more. Puck and Rachel realized that it was so easy to talk to each other. They got along really well and they both missed Finn like crazy. After everything was done, they headed out to get a movie to watch at home. They liked being in each other's company and didn't want to even be away from each other for a moment but soon she thought that she would have to get a job so starting Monday morning, she was going to head out and look. Plus, she was hoping to get a place more near her dad's house so tomorrow she was going to go talk to them so they could help her look. When they got home, Rachel went straight to her room and changed into sweats.

"Puck, is it okay if you take me see my dad's tomorrow?" Rachel asked when she entered the living room.

"Of course, what time do you want to go?" Puck asked.

"I was thinking around noon so we could sleep in." Rachel replied.

"That's good." Puck said.

"Yeah, I need to get their advice about getting a job so I can support the baby and also I want to look for a place closer to them so they and Finn's parents can visit whenever they want to." Rachel said. "What do you think about moving to Lima with me? If I go by myself, I don't think I can do it. If you don't come with, I just might end up moving in with my dad's."

"I think that would be a great idea. We should get a little house and if things don't work out between us, you can keep it for you and the baby." Puck said.

"Thanks. Now I just can't wait to get a job and start making money. I can't live off of you the entire time." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you would never be living off of me. I want to help you. If you get a job, I just want you to buy yourself things and the baby. I'll pay the bills and all the responsible things for us." Puck said. "If at anytime, it becomes too stressful for you to be working while pregnant, than I want you to stop working and let me worry about it. Promise me that." Puck said.

"I promise Puck. Thanks for being this new great man that I see now. You're a great person." Rachel said as she leaned in to give him a hug.

"I try Rachel." Puck said.

They both sat down on the couch and got comfortable under the blanket as they watched the movie. Rachel couldn't wait til tomorrow so she could spend some time with her dad's. She did miss them so much. Puck thought while Rachel went to go visit her father's, he could get in touch with the old Glee club to throw Rachel a surprise baby shower. She and the baby deserved to be shown how much they were loved and cared for. He just hoped he was able to keep this secret from Rachel and nobody would ruin it for her.

When they finished watching the movie, they realized that they weren't even tired so they decided to pop another movie in. But instead of watching a scary movie, they decided to enter a romantic comedy movie. They decided to watch a movie that Rachel fell in love with, a movie called "Life As We Know It". It was about a couple who hated each other but their best friends were married with a kid and when they unexpectedly get into a car crash that took both of their lives, their lives changed forever. They couldn't stand each other but tried to get along for the sake of the baby, he would have random hookups come over while she kept to herself. Soon, they decided to go out on a date when things changed between them and they even ended up in bed together. They even got their happy ending of being a family. She thought maybe that is what would happen with Puck. When the movie ended, Puck looked over at Rachel and noticed that she was asleep on his shoulder. He knew that she must have been tired so he just picked her up and took her to her room to sleep. Before he left, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Good night Rachel, sweet dreams".

Puck than left the room and went back into his own room thinking about the date that him and Rachel just had. He really enjoyed himself and felt like he could actually be himself for the first time with a girl. He knew that he was going to have good dreams tonight and couldn't wait for their move back to Lima. He would be great to be near his mom again. He would never admit it but he actually missed seeing his mom. After all, she did raise him on her own. So he owed her a lot. Maybe that's another reason why he really wanted to help Rachel out, he did not want to see her go through the same thing that his mom had to go through for him and his sister. Puck got dressed down to his nighttime clothes and laid down on his bed to think more of how he could show Rachel that he really cared about her. That he would do what he could to help her out and always be there for her like Finn would. He wanted to make Finn proud of the man he was and he didn't want to disappointe the man that he called his best friend. He knew that if Finn could, he would kick Puck's ass he ever hurt Rachel or maybe haunt him. Puck was a bad ass man but he was still afraid of ghosts especially the ones that haunt you when you least expect it.

Meanwhile, Rachel had her eyes open thinking about the date she and Puck just had. She felt guilty like she shouldn't be allowed to be happy. Yeah, she felt like she got the approval when Finn appeared in her dreams but that doesn't mean she wouldn't feel guilty. She felt she didn't deserve to be happy if it wasn't with Finn, the man she was suppose to end her life with. She felt like life was so unfair in the way that they had to take away the best man in the world from her. Rachel knew that she wasn't go to love anyone like the way she loved Finn but she didn't think she would want to love anyone regardless. Except Finn Drizzle Hudson. She didn't know what to do so she couldn't wait to talk to her dad's tomorrow and maybe talk to Finn's mom. She knew him the best out of anyone in the world so if she got the approval of Finn's mom than she would feel better. Rachel had to admit that Puck did change in a way better way. She was surprised that he even carried her into the room and laid her down on the bed. She was even surprised that he gave her a kiss and told her goodnight when he thought she was asleep. Why must it be so hard for her? She missed and loved Finn so much. Oh my gosh, she started to cry now. She tried to keep quiet but it was too hard because since she got pregnant, she had even difficult breathing.

Puck was about to close his eyes when he heard something coming from the room next door. Was that Rachel crying? He got up and went to her room when he heard it clear as day. Rachel was crying. SO he knocked on her door and opened it when he saw her on bed crawled up, crying.

"Rachel, What's wrong?" Puck asked as he went to her.

"Puck, why did he have to go? I don't understand. I don't feel like I'll ever love someone the way that I loved Finn. Do you think it's wrong for me to have feelings for you right now? Especially since I love Finn and I feel like I am betraying him? I really like you but what about Finn? Do you think this means I love him less. I don't think I deserve to be happy." Rachel replied.

"Rach..." Puck started.


	9. Chapter 9: What WIll Rachel Do?

Chapter Nine

Rachel woke up in Puck's arms the next morning. She tried to sneak away from him because she just didn't know what to say. Last night she was crying when Puck came into her room to comfort her, I guess he heard her crying even though she tried to keep it quiet. Rachel was able to sneak out from his arms without waking him up and went to the restroom to get dressed, she slept in like she had planned. Rachel hoped in the shower to get ready and dressed for the day so she can spend some time with her dad's and with Carole. She thought maybe it would be best to start with Carole than walk to her dad's house since they didn't live far from each other. Besides, she needed to ask permission and wanted to do it right away before she lost her nerve. When he heard the shower go on, Puck immediately woke up to realize that he must've crashed out when he was trying to comfort Rachel last night. When he heard her crying last night, he just hated it when she cried but he knew why. He tried his best to make her feel better and let her know that Finn would not want her to be sad for the rest of her life or be alone. It was best for her to be with someone he knew than someone that he didn't know and might have hated. Puck just got up and went to his room to get dressed as well. He was going to drop off Rachel and than head to his mom's house to get her advice as well.

When Rachel got out of the shower, she sneaked her head into the room to see if Puck had woken up because she didn't want to wake up him up with the sound of her blow drying her hair. When she looked in the room and saw that he was gone, she was surprised that he had woken up because he was probably exhausted from hearing her complain and cry last night. Rachel went back into the restroom to finish getting ready by blow drying her hair, fixing her make up and picking a comfortable outfit. Somehow she managed to pop out with a belly overnight. She was just four months pregnant and already showing so that scared her. She in a way blamed Puck but thanked him at the same time for taking care of her and spoiling her like the baby was his but he would remind her that he knew he was Finn's baby so he wouldn't act like he was. He was just going to help him whenever he needed his help and wanted to know more about his real father. Puck had the apartment stocked with so much snacks and food that she always craved and if they didn't have it, Puck would actually go out and get it. It was weird for her to see Puck like that. She loved it but she felt like it wasn't his responsibility to do all that and she knew that if Finn were here, he would be the one to do that in a heartbeat without a thought. At the same time that Rachel was getting ready and thinking of how thankful she was for him, Puck was in his room.

Puck was thinking of what happened last night between him and Rachel. It was nothing intimate like that it was a emotional connection. He wanted to let her know that no matter what, he was going to be by her side and help her anyway that he could. He was happy that she even invited him to go back to Lima with her again and they could get a house together. He knew that things were still going slowly but he hoped it would work out like the way it did in her favorite movie, "Life as we know it". He wanted to prove to her that he was worth being in her life in a romantic way but he also wanted to be there for her as a friend. He didn't want to rush into anything or make Rachel feel pressured into being with him. So while she was with her dad's and Carole for the day, he was going to talk to his mom and ask for her advice since she was a woman. Puck than heard her blow dryer go off so he knew that she must have known that he left the room so she decided to start getting ready. He decided since he was already dressed, he would just wait for her in the living room like he usually did. He waited about 45 minutes til Rachel came out of her room and entered the living room.

"You ready, Rach?" Puck asked when he looked up and saw her.

"Yes. Are you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, let's go." Puck said.

They were on their regular one hour trip to Lima when they though how much easier it was going to be when they move back. After all, that's where their parents where and where Rachel's doctor was. On their drive over there, they talked more but neither of them wanted to talk about what happened last night, not right now.

"Are you sure that you will be okay with moving back to Lima?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, if that's what you would feel better doing. I know that you want to move closer to your dad's and Finn's parents." Puck replied. "I kind of miss my mom too."

"I just know that it'll be helpful to be around all of them especially when Drizzle gets here. I honestly don't think I'll ever want to go back to New York. It's too hard and I just want to be surrounded by family. I don't think everyone would want to move to New York." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I know that it's scary to think about going back but I know that Finn would not want you here wasting your dream away. He knew that you would be a star and I know that you're pregnant now but you won't be pregnant forever. You have to at least give it a shot in fulfilling your dream. You're better than just staying safe and not taking risks." Puck said.

"I just don't know." Rachel said. Rachel looked out the car window and tried to fight back the tear that was in her eyes. She just never imagined her life being this way, she never imagined a life without Finn in it. She thought that they would grow old together.

When they got into Lima, Puck took the street him and Finn use to play on all the time. The street that his mom still lived on with her husband. When he pulled up to the driveway, he took a deep breath. He didn't know what he could do to make Rachel realize that she has a whole support system behind her wanting her to follow her dream. Rachel got out of the car and headed to Finn's old house but Puck would not leave until she was in the house.

* * *

Rachel knocked on the door and saw Carole open the door. Rachel turned around and waved goodbye to Puck so he know that she would be okay now. She saw how protective Puck was getting with her and she adored that in him.

"Hi Carole." Rachel said.

"You know that you can just call me mom." Carole replied.

"Hi, mom. You were always the best person to me. I always wished that you were my mom. I can't believe you almost was." Rachel said, thinking about the day she was suppose to marry Finn.

"To me, sweetie, I am." Carole said, opening the door to let Rachel know that she could come inside. "How are you? How is Drizzle? I still can't believe my son once picked that name."

"I'm doing okay. Last night, I actually had a breakdown because I missed Finn so much. But Drizzle is doing great, I can feel him move but I am waiting to feel him kick me because I think that would be one of the cutest things. I know, I still can't believe it either. When he first told me the story behind it, I felt so badly and I always promised that if I ever had a boy, his middle name would be Drizzle so I decided to keep my promise." Rachel said.

Rachel and Carole made their way to the living room so they could get comfortable and talk more. When they arrived in the living room, Burt was seating in Finn's dad's chair. They couldn't find the heart to get rid of it especially since Finn felt such a strong connection to it. They were thinking of giving it to Rachel so Finn and her son would be able to sit in that chair in the future. Burt got out of the chair to give Rachel a hug to welcome her back here again.

"Rachel, what made you have a breakdown about Finn?" Carole asked when they all got settled into the living room.

"I just miss Finn so very much. This wasn't the way it was suppose to be. I feel responsible for his death. I mean what if I would have fought for him harder to stay in New York? What if I would have been with him here in Lima instead of wasting time in New York? Me and Puck went out on a date yesterday and it felt so natural, I actually enjoyed myself. I felt like I could see something going with him but than we got back, I felt guilty. I don't deserve to be happy, not without Finn. I feel like I am betraying him. He told me at the wedding that we were endgame and that I was his girlfriend. But now he is gone and I am here alone without the man that I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with. He was my soul-mate but he was taken away. It is my fault that he isn't here. It's my fault that he isn't enjoying the pregnancy with me or the annoying parts of the pregnancy. He is not here to put up with me and to love me. I should have done more for him and now he is gone. I don't deserve to be happy, not at all." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, is that what you think? You are in no way responsible for what happened with Finn. It was just a horrible accident and you knew the heart that Finn had. He saw someone in trouble and he tried to save her life. Unfortunately, it took his life in the process but he died a hero because the girl was saved. Even if he was in New York with you or here in Lima with you, if he would have seen anyone in trouble, he would have done what he could to help them. I believe that everything happens for a reason and my son died a true hero, saving a girl's life from harm. If Finn was able to see how strong you have been during this difficult time, I know without a doubt, that he would be very proud of you. You deserve to be happy, oh sweetie you deserve more than anything to be happy. If Puck makes you happy than so be it. Follow your heart. Finn would want you happy and not be alone for the rest of your life. He would hate that and you know it, deep down in your heart. I will forever love you as a daughter and nothing is going to change that. You can date whoever you want or marry whoever you want but you're still going to be daughter because you made a mark in my son's heart and in my heart and you will stay in there forever. I love you and I want you happy. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to love again and know that it won't take away from the love you had for Finn." Carole said, holding Rachel's hand.

"You really think so? I love you like my own mother, you have always been there for me more than my real mother had ever been. I just want to know if it would be okay with you. I know that no one will ever love me like Finn did or will get the same love that I had for Finn except Drizzle because that's a part of Finn but I just didn't know if it is right to be happy without him." Rachel said.

"Sweetie, trust me. You can be happy without him but that doesn't mean you're not going to have moments. Moving on doesn't mean forgetting. You won't forget Finn or what y'all had but you need to happy as well. When Finn's dad died, I was beyond devastated and it took me forever to realize that I could be happy and should be happy. I know exactly what you're going through except Finn was a much better man than his dad." Carole said.

"Thank you so much mom. It means the world that I am able to talk to you like this." Rachel said. She reached to give Carole a hug for her advice.

"So me and Puck are thinking of getting a place here in Lima instead of continuing to live in Dayton. What do you think?" Rachel asked.

"That would be amazing. I would love that. Do you think you will ever go back to New York?" Carole asked.

"I don't think I can handle living over there by myself with the baby. I know that Finn would want me to follow my dream but I just can't imagine being able to handle it." Rachel said.

"Well, what do you think of us joining you in New York after the baby is born? So you and Puck can move into an apartment for a while than after the baby is born, you can go back to New York to follow your dreams. You need to follow your dreams because you have such a great talent and you don't want to spend your life thinking of what if. I know that Finn wouldn't want you to give up on your dreams. That was one of the things he loved so much about you. He loved your passion and drive and would tell me everyday that you were going to be a star. If you don't want to follow you're dream anymore, at least try for Finn and for Drizzle. Make both of them proud of you." Carole said.

* * *

At the same time, Puck arrived at his mom's house and was making phone calls to get Rachel's surprise baby shower going. He knew that Rachel deserved to have her pregnancy celebrated. He was hoping to have the baby shower in two months so that gave everyone enough time to get respected time off and get everything ordered for it. His mom was even helping him plan it because she always loved Rachel for Puck. She always thought they belonged together but she understood that she and Finn were soul-mates.

"So did you find the cake that you want for the shower so we can call to order it?" Puck's mom asked.

"Yes, I found the perfect cake for Rachel. I just hope that she loves it." Puck said. "I already called everyone from the old Glee club and the new Glee club. Well the club that use to be before it was canceled. I told them that the baby shower was going to happen July 30."

"That's great. I am so proud of you and the man that you have became. You have just really stepped up lately also. How are things with you and Rachel?" His mom asked.

"We went out on a date last night." Puck said.

"That's amazing!" She yelled. She kind of got over excited.

"Yeah, it was great til I heard her crying in her room. She felt like she didn't deserve to be happy because Finn is gone. She feels like she is going to forget him and won't be able to tell their son about him. But, I came up with an idea of her recording stories about him so she would show him. I even told her that I would get some in there too. I want her to know that I support her and I know that she will always love Finn. He was her first love." Puck said. "She wants to move back to Lima so she is going to look for a place for us."

"Awwww that was sweet of you. I know that he was your very best friend and I know that you miss him, deeply. I love how your so understanding of the situation and you are stepping up. Wait, you and her are moving together over here?" Connie asked.

"Yes." Puck said.

"Well, why don't you and her move in here? You won't have to pay anything and that gives you and her money to spend on the baby and yourselves." Connie said.

"I don't know..." Puck said.

* * *

Rachel had walked from Carole's house to her old home. She pulled out her key to enter her old house. She had already text both her dad's to let her know that she was on the way to their house to spend the rest of day with them til Puck was ready to pick her up. She thought about what Carole told her about moving on with Puck and she felt better knowing that she got her approval. She was right though, Finn would not want her to just spend the rest of her life alone. She was only 19 years old and had the rest of her life to live. When she arrived at her dad's house, she felt a smile appear on her face. She missed her old house even though it bought a little bit of memories. When she invited Finn over for practice and she got all dressed up for him but he didn't like it. But she did love when he said that he loved her the way she usually was even though other people made fun of her for it. Rachel went up to the door and opened the door. She went straight to her old room so she could have a moment alone in there before she talked to her dad's. When she got into her room, she sat on her old bed and laid back. She thought about when Finn laid with her in bed on Valentine's day. She felt so safe in his arms and felt like there was nothing she could not do when she had Finn by her side. She was thinking about the stupid fight they had before that and laughed.

"Well, look who misses her old room." Leroy said.

Rachel turned around to her dad's voice. She didn't expect to see them standing at her doorway.

"Yes, of course, I miss it. I miss you two more though." Rachel replied. She than got up to give her dad's a hug and they entered her room and sat on her bed.

"How are you baby girl?" Hiram asked.

"I'm doing much better especially after the talk I had with Carole." Rachel said.

"How's our first grandson?" Leroy asked.

"He is doing good. I love feeling him move around but I am wanting him to kick so I can record it." Rachel said, laughing.

"How is things with Puck? I know that you text me yesterday talking about a date?" Hiram asked.

"Yes, we went out on a date last night. It went really good, better than I imagined. It is like we clicked but than I felt guilty for being happy and moving on. I felt like I shouldn't move on because this isn't the life I was suppose to have. Finn was suppose to be here." Rachel said.

"Rachel, we know that you miss Finn but he wouldn't want you to be sad and alone because he isn't here anymore. He may not be here physically but he is here in spirit. He is in your heart." Leroy said.

"I know and Puck has been wonderful about it. He knows that I will always love Finn and he is not pressuring me to do anything or get over it. He even suggested that I record for videos for Drizzle so he could know about his dad. He said he will say stories about him too. He has been great and understanding. He even agreed to moving back to Lima with me so I can be closer to y'all and Finn's parents as well." Rachel said.

"Well, why don't you and him come stay here? You and the baby could stay in your old room while Puck stays in the guest room which we will make up to be his own. Not unless y'all want to stay in the same room but I know that your relationship hasn't reached that point yet." Leroy said. "It gives us a chance to be closer to you and to the baby when he gets here. Plus help save money to spend on the baby and yourselves."

"Well, I don't know.." Rachel said. "I'll think about it daddies."

* * *

Puck got the text message to pick her up at 8 pm so they could go grab something to eat before the good places closed. When he arrived at the Berry's house, he remembered when he and Rachel spent time in her room making out, even though it was to get other people jealous. Deep down, he did it because he wanted to and because he had a crush on her but was too scared to admit it especially since she was crazy in love with Finn. When he saw her get out of the house, she took his breath away. She was the only woman who could dress up and look beautiful but also be simple and still be beautiful. She had natural beauty.

"Hey, Noah. How was the day with your mom? I need to go spend time with her. I haven't seen her in a while." Rachel said as she closed the door to the car.

"It was good, we had a good day catching up and helping her out with stuff. She misses you." Puck said.

"Hey, remember when we talked about moving back?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, why do you want to change your mind?" Puck asked.

"No, my dad's asked me something and I wanted your opinion." Rachel asked. "They wanted to know if we would want to move into the house with them. Me in my old room and you next door in the guest room. They said you could stay in my room with the baby but we hadn't reached that point in our relationship yet. They also said it would be great so that way money is saved. They don't want me working which is ridiculous."

"That's crazy. Me and my mom were having a similar conversation. Plus, I don't want you working either, you need to focus on you and Drizzle." Puck said.

Rachel looked at him.

"What are we going to do?" Puck asked.

"Well, first we are going to go get something to eat because I'm starving and can't think straight on an empty stomach and than we can talk about it tonight when we get home." Rachel said. At that time, she smiled. She looked at Puck as she referred to his apartment as "home." She was realizing that life is too short not to be with the one you really like and could possibly love. She grabbed his hand while he put his car in reverse and went to the restaurant to treat his girl to dinner. He wanted to make sure Drizzle was well fed before his mom went crazy on him with her mood swings.


	10. Chapter 10: Rachel's Surprise

****SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. MY MIND HAS BEEN BUSY TRYING TO FIND CORY FANS TO JOIN IN THE BIRTHDAY PROJECT I'M ORGANIZING TO HONOR CORY ON HIS BIRTHDAY. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, FOLLOW ME SWEETSMILESBBYY AND ASK ME ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS.****

Chapter Ten: The Baby Shower

It was the day before the surprise baby shower that Puck was throwing for Rachel. It been almost two months since Rachel moved into her dad's house. He was surprised that he was able to sneak all the planning past Rachel since nobody was ever able to keep a secret from her. He thought that she more than anyone deserved to have her pregnancy celebrated since she has been through so much. Together they had kept up with the promise they made in making video diaries for Rachel and for Drizzle to see in the future. They found all the performances they did and made back up copies on DVD's so no matter what, they'd always have a chance to see them. Puck and Rachel even made copies into audio files so the baby could hear his dad sing songs to him. Rachel always took it as a good sign that he would start moving and kicking when he played the music for him. Rachel still had her moments of really missing and crying for Finn but Puck was always there for her to help her in anyway that he can. She was proud to have Puck by her side to help her through the tough times and the good times. She was still wondering if it was a good idea to go back to New York so she can attempt to fulfill her dreams like Finn wanted her to do.

"Remember, tomorrow we are going to go to the mall to get some more things for the baby since we still haven't got the important big things to decorate Drizzle's room." Puck said, interrupting her thoughts of Finn.

"Yes, I am so excited. But, you do know that we still have time to get all the things that we need. I have to say but I want to decorate his room already." Rachel replied.

"I know but I am too excited to see how you decorate Drizzle's room as well. It's just too empty in that room the way it is right now." Puck said.

The two decided that they were going to watch a movie before they went to sleep that night. They loved going to bed in a decent time even though they knew they didn't have to get up early in the morning. But, he knew that Rachel loved taking her time getting ready and since she was already starting to show, she was very picky about the clothes that she wore. They comfortably laid in bed together and popped in a movie. He already made her some popcorn and had her junior mints on the side. She loved eating them both together because she got the salty, buttery popcorn with the taste of chocolate and mint.

"Puck?" Rachel called for him after the movie was done.

"Yes." Puck replied.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you for being here for me so much these past difficult few months. I don't think I could ever repay you for all that you have done for me. I know it means the world to me and I know that it would've made the world to Finn. I think you are the only person in this world who understands me now and the history that I had with Finn since you were there from the start. You have turned into this great man that I am proud of. You help me with anything and everything that I need help with. You came up with the idea of the videos so we could help keep Finn's memory alive and share some memories with Drizzle in the future. I know that you love talking about Finn in the videos as well. I just have enjoyed being with you. I have to admit that I still do get sad and that I still do miss Finn because I don't think I ever will be able to stop but you make this world less scary and make me feel like I am not alone. Just thank you for everything that you've done." Rachel said.

"Of course, Rachel. I am so thankful for that you came to me when you first needed help with telling people about him and I am glad that you let me in because I do know that you miss Finn. I do understand and I will forever understand that Finn has a place in your heart and I do my best to make him proud. Finn was the best man out there with the biggest heart and he deserves to be remembered for all the great things that he did. I know that he would have spoiled you and his son so I will honor him and do the same thing. I will do anything in this world for the both of you and for Finn. I'm glad that you allowed me to do so. I promise that that I will not ever leave your side. I am here for you and I am here for Drizzle. For life." Puck said.

When he finished speaking, he leaned in to give Rachel a hug because tears started to form in her eyes. He hated to see her cry, which she tried to hide from him most of the time but he always knew when Rachel was crying. Rachel always tried to save the tears for the shower where she thought Puck would not know that she was doing so but sometimes she just couldn't help herself. Never in a million years did she think that this would happen to her. Yeah, she always pictured a future that included having Finn's baby but she never imagined doing it without him. A lot of times she wished that she would have went with him but when she thinks about it, she didn't lose Finn completely because she was carrying the last piece of him. If it wasn't for Puck or Carole, she didn't think she would have made it these past few months. She was thankful for them and for her dad's even though they were on business trips a lot. They still tried to convince her that it was a good idea for her to go back to New York when the baby is born so she could at least attempt to fulfill her dreams. Puck and Rachel continued talking til Rachel fell asleep in his arms. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered good night to her.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel slept in til noon and she felt so relaxed. She knew that she was bound to still gain some more weight since she was only about to be six months pregnant even though she felt like she gained enough. So she had a little while to go until the baby was here. She always had a very particular routine when it came to her getting ready in the morning for the day and it just grew more extensive as she got pregnant and wanted to take care of herself more. Plus, she tend to got very tired while getting ready so she always gave herself some extra time to get ready without being overwhelmed and rushed. She made sure she took a thorough shower and decided to sing a couple of special songs for the baby to hear from the womb. When she was done, she got her stuff set up. She started to rub lotion on her stomach and this was when she started to admire her belly and their son in her stomach. She was doing her best to eat healthy for the baby and Puck tried his best to make her happy with her food cravings. Rachel finished getting ready by moisturizing her face, blow drying her hair very straight and applying some light makeup on. She decided that she was going to wear her favorite form fitting strapless pink shirt with her skinny jeans and boots. When she finally finished getting ready, she went looking for Puck to let him know that she was dressed and ready to go shopping. She started to look for Puck when she thought she heard him in Drizzle's empty room, whispering into a phone and as she got closer to the door, she could hear him a little better.

"_No, I promise you that Rachel has NO idea what is going on. It has been hard keeping this secret from her especially since I live with her and sleep in the same bed with her...I am surprised that she never noticed me taking your calls and texting you things. Yeah, well I have to go because she might be done getting ready soon. Yeah I will let you know. Okay. I'll see you then. How many times do I have to tell you that I won't mess it up." _Puck said into the phone. He quickly hung up the phone but when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Rachel standing right there with tears in her eyes.

Rachel didn't know why it affected her so much. I mean, she shouldn't even be upset. She was still madly in love with Finn but she really liked Puck and saw herself loving him. It was going to be in a different way than the way that she loved Finn but still. She seriously thought that Puck cared about her and changed into a better man. A man like Finn wanted him to be or the man that Finn saw in him. At that moment in time, Rachel decided that she wasn't going to stay in New York with Puck but she was going to go on her own. Now. Maybe Kurt and Santana will let her go back to the apartment. She was hoping that they would welcome her back. She just needed to get out of here. She was upset that they had made plans to go shopping for the baby together for him to do this.

"Leave me alone, Puck." Rachel said. She pushed him out of the way and grabbed her cellphone out. She searched through her contacts and noticed the amount of times that she called Finn's phone. Her dad kept paying his cellphone bill as to Rachel would call it just to hear his voice and leave a message. She felt like doing that, calling his cellphone and leaving him a message about her day made her feel better. She never told Puck about it because how would she even explain that to him. How she would explain not only is she recording videos for Drizzle and Puck was helping her but she was still calling his cellphone to just hear his voice. She felt like for a couple of minutes each day when she called his cellphone and left a voice-mail that his death wasn't a reality. She felt like he was just away vacationing but had no cellphone service or that their timezones were different so when she was sleeping, he was awake. She snapped out of reality thinking when she found Kurt's contact information on the phone. She immediately called him because she felt like he would be the best one to understand her situation. But, he didn't answer so she thought he was at work. She decided that she would call Blaine to help her out since he was in Lima and he could easily pick her up but when he didn't answer, she just thought he was on the phone with Kurt than. Rachel was going to call Carole when Puck came down the stairs.

"Rachel, talk to me. What's wrong?" Puck asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would you think that's something wrong. I'm just trying to call my mom right now because Kurt nor Blaine is answering the phone." Rachel replied. She had already wiped the tears and fixed her makeup, thank goodness a long time she learned to use waterproof mascara.

"You're calling Shelby in New York?" Puck asked, concerned.

"No, Carole." Rachel replied.

"Why?" Puck asked again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to ask if she would help me because I am moving back to New York so I don't think that I can go shopping with you today since I would rather wait til I am in New York where his stuff will be. It's what is best. I know that you are just trying to be nice and I don't want to burden you with taking care of me or Drizzle when you don't want to. Plus, if your not here to help me, I would rather not be here since this place, this city isn't my home no more. I need to be somewhere that I am not reminded every moment of what would have been my future." Rachel said.

"I don't understand, why are you saying this to me right now. Your not a burden on me. I love taking care of you and I love taking care of Finn's baby, little Finn. I don't want you to move to New York without me because I thought we decided that we were going to wait til the baby was born to move to New York together so maybe yeah, furniture shopping isn't a great idea or having a room for the baby isn't a good idea since we are just going to end up packing up and leaving. But that's like three months after he is here so we need to. I want to be here for you." Puck said.

"Yes, I am. I heard you talking on the phone. You know that if you want to date someone else, you can. You're not obligated to me in anyway. This is Finn's baby so your not stuck to me. I will go my own way with Little Finn and try to come to peace with everything. I didn't expect for you to be faithful to be anyway, just because we share a same bed. I mean, we don't even do anything for you to be happy with just me. Plus, I am getting more and more huge as the days pass. I get it. So I'll just let you go back to your life and I'll deal with what's going on in mine." Rachel finished.

"Rachel, why would you even think that right now? I do want to be with you. I never did treat you right back in high school when I really liked you because I was too afraid to be honest with myself. I want to take care of you and little Finn. You and him is all I have left of Finn as well. I know that we haven't done anything and that's fine with me because I want to respect you more than that. I want to be with you, Rachel. I want to be with you more than I ever wanted to be with anyone before." Puck said. He then leaned in to give Rachel a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He always respected her more than to show her affectionate when she wasn't ready for it. "Let's go, shopping to relax your mind."

Rachel grabbed Puck's hand to go back upstairs to fix her makeup more and her hair. When she was done, they headed out. But Rachel was surprised that Puck was going a different way than the way you head to the mall in. She was even more surprised when he pulled up to McKinley.

"Wait, what are we doing at our old school?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I have a surprise for you before we get to the mall." Puck said.

"Okay. You know that I hate surprises. Does this have to do with who you were talking to on the phone?" Rachel asked.

"Just come on." Puck said.

He got out of the car and went around to Rachel's side of the car to help her get out of the car. He then grabbed her hand and headed inside the school. He lead her straight to the auditorium when he heard music playing. All she could think of was why there music playing here on the weekend.

When she got into the auditorium, she was surprised to see so many familiar faces. She saw all the old members of the New Directions and all the new members as well. But, she was more surprised to see Rory was in the crowd. He wasn't able to make it in time for Finn's service but she heard that he was deeply saddened by all of it. She also heard that he was trying his best to come back to the states to have a future here. Maybe he finally accomplished it. But, what was everybody doing here? That's when she saw it, a big banner that said "Congratulations Rachel". That's when she lost it. She immediately started crying. She remember being here and never felt like she was a part of a family but now she looked at everyone and realized that she did have one. They threw her a surprise baby shower for her. She walked up and gave everyone a hug.

"Hey, Sugar. How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going really good. How are you? How's the little baby boy? How is little Finn?" Sugar asked.

"He is doing really good. We have been playing recording's of Finn singing and he tends to move for him so that's good. But, I feel huge now." Rachel said.

"Oh, stop. You look gorgeous, you have that glow about you." Sugar said.

"Hey, stop hogging the midget." Santana interrupted. "I've actually missed you at the apartment. Are you ever planning on coming back to New York?"

"Yes, Santana. I am hoping to move back a couple of months after the baby is born. Plus, Carole said that she would move to New York so she could watch him when I'm working or anything." Rachel said.

"What about Puck?" Brittany asked, joining in the conversation.

"He's joining too. We are going to get our own place while Carole looks for a place nearby us. She has been the best. She makes me call her mom." Rachel smiled.

"Mom? That's amazing." Quinn interrupted.

"Yeah, me and her was always close from the start. When I first met him, I guess we just clicked." Rachel said.

"Okay guys. Let's eat some pizza. Puck told us this was what you were always craving." Blaine said.

"Oh my gosh, yes! He knows that I could eat a whole box myself." Rachel said, laughing.

"Well, you are eating for two." Joe said.

"You look beyond beautiful." Tina said. She saw that Rachel was feeling self conscious.

They all started to eat the pizza and talk in a circle. Just like they did when they talked about what they looked forward to seeing.

"I know this is a sensitive topic especially right now. But I want to say that the moment I was looking forward to seeing is here. I said I was looking to meeting Rachel Berry's children and soon I will get to meet your son. I know that he will be the most loved child in the world because you have all of us by your side. We love you and we love Drizzle." Mercedes said.

"I love you Mercedes." Rachel said.

"I know that you tend to feel self conscious but remember that you are beautiful just the way you are. You are carrying a life inside of you and that's the most beautiful thing especially since it's the last piece of Finn that he left behind. I'm proud of how far you have come, you are one of the strongest people I know." Sam said.

"Guys, I am so thankful for every one of you. I always grew up feeling alone especially since I was an only child and I remember when I use to get picked up and have slushies thrown in my face. But, we later became a family and I am glad to call you my family. I am also glad to have you met you guys, Ryder, Jake, Kitty, Unique because of Finn. He always talked about you guys to me. He loved you guys so much as well. I don't think I would have done any of this without any of you guys." Rachel said.

"Okay guys. It's time to open up presents before everyone turns on the waterworks." Kurt said.

They all helped Rachel get up from the floor.

"Wait, we have to show Rachel the cake." Puck said.

He pushed the cart out with the cake on and tears formed in Rachel's eyes when she saw the cake. It was a cake in the shape of a drum seat with a microphone. In a banner it said, "Finn Drizzle Hudson" and a baby replica by it. On the drums was a picture of Finn and it was Rachel's favorite picture.

"I love it." Rachel said. Everyone then got out their phones and took pictures of the cake. Then they got ready to take pictures of Rachel as she opened up the tons of presents that she got. She got everything she needed for the room plus more. She didn't have to worry about getting anything after all. Sugar also pretty much everything needed, the crib, the rocking chair, the changing table, etc but she said that she loved both Finn and Rachel so it was her pleasure in being an Aunt that was going to spoil the baby with all her money. She also got framed photos of the Glee club through the years at competitions. She got tons and tons of clothes, enough to last him til he was a year old. She never felt more blessed than this moment. When she was done, unwrapping her gifts and talking, she was exhausted. But, she had to go to the bathroom so she excused herself.

She walked past the choir room before she went back into the auditorium. Immediately, flashbacks started to fill her mind. She remembered the first time, they did a group number in here. She remembered when Finn beat up Puck. She remembered when Finn sang to her. She remembered when she found out about Finn and Santana. She remembered when they announced their engagement. She remembered all their musical numbers. Oh did she remember everything. She would do anything to take back time and forgive Finn for sleeping with Santana so they wouldn't have spent time apart. She wished that she would have fought for Finn harder when he let her go to New York. But then she thought she had to thank Finn for every amazing thing he did for her. He loved her for who she was. He loved her controlling ways. Her needs to be the best and perfect. He showed her what true love was. He was her soul-mate. He was her best friend. He was her everything. She looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Thank you Finn for everything. You are forever my heart and my soul. I will never another man the way that I loved you. You can't spell infinity without Finn." She sent a kiss to the sky and walked away as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

She entered the auditorium and stood by the door. Once again she teared up watching as Puck showed everyone a sonogram that he carried around. She didn't even know that he had a copy of it.

"Hey."

"Hey, Mr. Schue. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How are you? How's the baby?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We are doing both good. He loves to move when he hears Finn singing in the recording's Puck downloaded for me." Rachel said.

"Puck has really changed from the person I first met. He has turned into a good man. I see that he truly cares about you and cares about taking care of you and little Finn the way that Finn would have. I know that you miss him everyday but don't forget that you are never alone. You have a family behind you. You have Puck behind you. He's a great guy now. Don't forget that." Mr. Schue said.

"He is. He reminds me of Finn a lot. I could see why Finn and him were best friends. I always questioned why they were friends but now I see it. I see the great man that Finn saw in him." Rachel said. She then stared at Puck talking to Kurt and Blaine while showing them the baby sonogram. She smiled with a tear in her eye.

**if there is errors, I apologize. I didn't feel too good to proofread before posting. I haven't slept either so yeah.**

****PS I LOVE Finchel as you can tell by the other stories I have written but I started writing this to get a closure in a way and hope to help others as well.*****'

LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE

ALSO I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS.


End file.
